El error que cometí
by sanae-82
Summary: Tsubasa se dispone a regresar de Brasil después de 3 años de ausencia pero...
1. Regreso a Japón: Takeshi Izawa

**Regreso a Japón: Takeshi Izawa**

El joven Tsubasa Ohzora capitán de la selección japonesa y jugador del Sao Paulo Brasil se dispone a regresar a Japón. 

Al llegar a Japón…

"Sanae, mi amor he venido a jugar el mundial sub-19 pero, si logro ganarlo te pediré que seas mi esposa. Se que no te he contestado desde que me fui y que quizás creas que solo quería aprovecharme de ti, pero yo me encargaré de convencerte de lo contrario."

Tsubasa llega a su casa y su madre lo recibe muy feliz de poder verlo nuevamente; aunque el joven sabía que Sanae podía estar enojada con el y no venir a recibirlo, el tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Mamá has visto a Sanae?- preguntó Tsubasa

De pronto el joven tuvo un mal presentimiento, lo podía adivinar en el rostro de su madre que se había ensombrecido de repente 

-Hijo, hay algo que deberías saber…- 

------------------------------ 

Tsubasa iba corriendo bajo la lluvia…

"No puede ser cierto, no ¿Por qué Sanae? Si yo te amo tanto"

El joven llegó hasta una casa, donde esperaba encontrar a Sanae y ver que todo era una mentira.

Ding dong

La puerta se abrió y un niño salió atrás de ella

-Espera Takeshi, te vas a resfriar-

Era un pequeño niño de 3 años el que chocó contra Tsubasa

-Lo siento mucho…-

Ella ya no pudo decir palabra, ahí frente a ella estaba un fantasma del pasado

-Sanae…- 

-Tsubasa, ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón?- se oyó la voz de un joven

-Mamá quero salish a jugash-

El joven cargo al niño y dijo…

-Hijo ya te he dicho que cuando llueve no puedes salir-

Tsubasa no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo de ahí, entonces era cierto, Sanae…

Su Sanae se había casado con Mamoru Izawa

-------------------- 

Al día siguiente Tsubasa estaba muy mal, no había dormido en toda la noche, había estado vagando y estaba seguro que de puro milagro no había pescado un resfriado.

El teléfono había sonado hacia apenas 15 min. y solo le quedaban 30 min. para llegar a la casa de Genzo, lo mejor era que tomara una ducha rápida y se fuera. Tenía que verse como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía permitir que nadie lo viera mal. Sanae y Mamoru estaban juntos y tenían una familia; por lo tanto haría todo lo posible por olvidarse de Sanae Nakasawa.

"Creí que sería para siempre, pero veo que me equivoqué. No permitiré que te burles de mi" 

--------------------------------- 

En la casa de Genzo se encontraban varios amigos de la infancia, miembros del equipo Nankatsu de la secundaria y ahí entre ellos pudo distinguir a Mamoru, como lo odiaba nunca antes había sentido ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro que si alguien lo merecía ese era Izawa.

-Bueno, y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntaba Genzo

-Bien- dijo Tsubasa –ya estoy listo para ganar el mundial-

-Es bueno que nos reunamos todos los viejos amigos después de tanto tiempo ¿no?- dijo Ishisaki

-O los que se dicen tus amigos- dijo Tsubasa mirando desafiante a Mamoru 

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo Mamoru

-Ah no?-

-Será mejor que me vaya-

-Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado Izawa, o ¿acaso Sanae llegó de blanco al altar?-

Tsubasa sintió como le daban un puñetazo en el rostro

-Con ella no te metas, te lo advierto Ohzora-

Tsubasa solo sonrió irónicamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la mano y acto seguido le dio un rodillazo a Izawa en el estomago.

-Eso es para que recuerdes que siempre serás comparado conmigo Izawa-

Tsubasa dejó a todos muy sorprendidos nunca creyeron capaz de algo así a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien Mamoru?- dijo Genzo

-Si, no se preocupen-

----------------------------- 

"¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué hice eso? Maldigo la hora en que me enamoré de ti Sanae"

Tsubasa empezó a caminar y sus pasos lo guiaron a una casa y en el jardín pudo ver a Takeshi, era tan inocente. El balón que tenía salió a la calle y Tsubasa se lo devolvió, después de todo que culpa tenía el niño.

El niño sonrió y Tsubasa pensó que quizás debería dejarlos en paz…

-Takeshi, mi amor que haces aquí tú solo-

-fubol- dijo el pequeño –senor-

Sanae volteó y ahí estaba Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa yo…-

-No me digas nada, ya se que clase de mujer eres- dijo enardecido –Que bueno que no caí en tus redes-

-Takeshi, entra a la casa-

-si ma, dio senor-

Tsubasa se sintió terrible, había olvidado al niño por completo; solo observó avergonzado como Sanae introducía al pequeño a la casa, y después se dirigía hacia el.

-Como te atreves- dijo dándole una cachetada.

Y entonces ahí lo vio Sanae tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Bienvenido al club: Sayoko Akita

**Bienvenido al club: Sayoko Akita**.

Y entonces ahí lo vio Sanae tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, me dejaste sola y nunca contestaste a mis llamadas- dijo sanae –pero lo que acabas de hacer no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Takeshi ¿me oíste? Aquí no eres bienvenido-

Sanae se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa.

Tsubasa solo se quedó ahí parado; la verdad es que se sentía muy dolido con Sanae y Mamoru, pero lo último que hubiera querido era decir eso frente al niño. ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto¿Por qué no era el quién estaba casado con Sanae¿Por qué no era él, el padre de su hijo?

Tsubasa decidió alejarse de ahí, no quería seguir pensando en eso. Lo mejor era olvidar que algún día la conoció ¿Pero como hacer eso si ella siempre venía a su mente?

-¡Cuidado!- se oyó una voz; pero fue demasiado tarde.

A Tsubasa le dio el balón de lleno en la cara, cosa que no hubiera ocurrido en circunstancias normales pero su mente estaba ocupada en algo más o mejor dicho en alguien más.

-Lo siento- dijo una chica –pero si tu eres Tsubasa Ohzora ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas esquivado el balón?-

-Tenía algo más en mente-

-Uuuuu de seguro a la novia-

El chico hizo un gesto de molestia y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-oigan luego nos vemos- dijo la chica a sus compañeros de juego.

-Oye espera, no quise molestarte- dijo la muchacha

-No importa, no es tu culpa-

-Que te parece si en compensación te invito un refresco, al cabo tengo mucha sed-

Tsubasa tuvo intenciones de decir que no, pero la chica le inspiraba confianza así que aceptó.

-De acuerdo pero yo pago-

-Te dije te invito cuando te diga invítame será diferente- dijo la chica

Tsubasa sonrió esa chica lo estaba ayudando a salir de sus preocupaciones sin saberlo. Entraron a una fuente de sodas y estuvieron charlando animadamente.

-Pero que descortés soy- dijo ella –no te he dicho mi nombre

-Es cierto-

-Mi nombre es Sayoko Akita, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo

-Mucho gusto-

Tsubasa y Sayoko salieron de ahí y el se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa; los dos se sentían como amigos de toda la vida, y sin darse cuenta Tsubasa le contó todo lo que estaba atravesando por esos momentos.

La muchacha solo se limitó a escucharlo, cuando le dijo lo que había hecho hace poco…

-Si serás menso como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente del niño, a veces las personas que queremos dejan de hacerlo y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer-

La muchacha se vio un poco triste por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír…

-Ánimo Tsubasa, ya veras que no hay mal que por bien no venga-

Tsubasa notó su actitud pero, decidió no preguntar, ya se lo diría ella cuando estuviera lista.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, pero se encontraron a alguien en su camino.

-Izawa-

-Después nos vemos Tsubasa- dijo la chica que entró rápidamente a su casa.

-No quiero pelearme contigo Ohzora, pero no te metas con mi familia-

-No te preocupes, no me interesan ni tu familia ni tu; ya se quienes son mis amigos y quienes son personas de fiar-

Mamoru solo se limitó a ignorar el comentario y seguir su camino.

Ver a Mamoru hizo hervir la sangre de Tsubasa, deseaba romperle la cara; pero recordó lo que había hecho con Takeshi y decidió dejarlo por la paz por el momento.

-----------------------------------

Al día sig. Tsubasa fue al entrenamiento de la selección y se encontró que no estaban los 7 grandes del Japón, o al menos así los llamaban. Esto lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo quería hablar con Taro para que su amigo lo alentara o por lo menos le diera un buen consejo.

Vio ahí a sus amigos y entre ellos a Mamoru…

"Mejor me olvido de esto, el fútbol es mi sueño y no lo voy a arruinar por gente como esa"

El entrenamiento transcurrió de lo más normal (salvo las exigencias de Gamo) y al finalizar vio a Sanae que llegaba muy apurada con su hijo.

-Mamo-chan- dijo –tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá pero no puedo llevar a Takeshi ¿podrías cuidarlo?-

-Claro que si-

-adiós a todos dijo Sanae- y se fue corriendo.

Tsubasa solo se limitó a observar a la distancia; entonces vio a Ryo muy animado y alcanzó a oír

-Takeshi ya está muy grande, has hecho un gran trabajo-

-Tío Lio- dijo el niño

-Si estás muy fuerte¿no quieres que te compre un helado tu tío Ryo?-

-Si, elao-

"Como pude ser tan idiota, Ryo sabía de esto y nunca me lo dijo. Al menos así no habría sido tan duro el golpe. Al parecer todos están de su parte"

Tsubasa se limitó a pegarle al balón con mucha rabia y continuó entrenando, dejando en claro que por el momento solo le interesaba el torneo.

Los demás se fueron a los vestidores y después de un rato Tsubasa decidió hacer lo mismo. Pero se topo con que Takeshi iba corriendo atrás del balón. El niño al verlo le sonrió y Tsubasa le devolvió el balón.

Takeshi le pegó de regreso a Tsubasa; al parecer el niño quería jugar con el; y nadie podía verlo así que decidió jugar con el.

-Muy bien Takeshi, serás un gran futbolista ¿te gusta mucho el fútbol?-

-Si, quero jugash como pa-

A Tsubasa le dolió eso, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error 2 veces, Takeshi aunque le doliera que fuera hijo de ellos, era solo un pequeño que no había pedido venir al mundo.

-Claro como tu papá-

-si senor-

-Oye no me digas señor que me siento viejo, mejor dime Tsubasa-

-basa-

Tsubasa se rió un poco era gracioso que el niño no pudiera pronunciar su nombre.

Tsubasa escuchó pasos y se escondió tras un pilar, no quería que nadie supiera que había hecho amistad con el niño.

-Takeshi, hijo te dije que no anduvieras vagando es muy peligroso-

-fubol basa-

-Si, ya se que te gusta mucho el fútbol pero no debes andar por ahí te puedes perder-

Mamoru cargó al niño y se lo llevo de ahí.

Tsubasa salió de detrás del pilar y decidió regresar al campo al menos hasta que se fueran.

----------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde Tsubasa y Sayoko estaban caminando por el parque y vieron a Mamoru con Takeshi jugando.

La muchacha volvió a tener esa mirada triste.

-Sayoko…-

-Bueno Tsubasa¿creo que somos del mismo club no?- y una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Cortados por la misma tijera

**Cortados por la misma tijera: la historia de Sayoko**

-Bueno Tsubasa¿creo que somos del mismo club no?- y una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro.

-Pero preferiría hablar de esto en otro lugar ¿te parece?-

-Claro- dijo Tsubasa

Se fueron caminando y por un momento todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que ella dijo.

-Mamoru fue mi novio, yo lo quería mucho y creí que era correspondida; ya se que el y yo no duramos mucho tiempo de novios pero había sido todo tan especial que creí que los dos nos estábamos enamorando. Sanae era su amiga y convivía mucho con el y con Ryo; a veces me sentía un poco celosa de ella, sobre todo cuando dejó de llamarla Nakasawa-san. Pero sabía que eran amigos y decidí ignorarlo además me enteré de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien- dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

-Pero después de un tiempo Mamoru y Sanae pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y el se fue alejando de mí; al principio el me protestaba que su amiga necesitaba ayuda, pero después ya ni siquiera me ponía excusas. Si yo quería encontrarlo no lo hacia sin la compañía de Sanae; porque de a últimas ya ni siquiera estaban los 3 juntos y fue entonces que…-

FLASH BACK

-Sayoko necesitamos hablar- dijo Mamoru

El joven tenía una expresión un poco dura y Sayoko sabía que no era nada bueno lo que quería hablar.

-Claro, he estado tratando de hablar contigo desde hace días porque sino nuestra relación puede fracasar- dijo la chica

-Lo nuestro se acabó Sayoko- dijo el muchacho

-Pero ¿Por qué¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? O es que ya no me quieres-

-Lo siento pero dejé de quererte, no tendría caso que te mintiera-

-Todo es por culpa de Sanae Nakasawa ¿cierto?-

-Mira no tendría caso que te enteraras por otro lado, es mejor que lo sepas por mi boca-

-¿saber que?-

-Estoy enamorado de Sanae, la amo más que a nadie en el mundo y voy a casarme con ella-

Sayoko comenzó a llorar

-¿Tan pronto me olvidaste¿Cómo que te vas a casar¿Por qué tan pronto, si son tan jóvenes? Tienes 15 años-

-Para el amor no hay edad y nuestros padres han dado el consentimiento, no tenemos porque esperar. De verdad lamento causarte este sufrimiento pero en el corazón no se manda-

Plaf, la muchacha le dio tremenda bofetada

-Podías habérmelo dicho, eres un cínico. Me engañaste con ella y ¿vienes a decírmelo así de fácil?-

-Pégame lo merezco-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Ellos se casaron una semana después, no puedo evitarlo como la odio. Ojalá y pudiera odiar a Mamoru así a lo mejor ya lo habría superado-

Sayoko se abrazó de Tsubasa y el le correspondió el abrazo, "ese Mamoru es un sinvergüenza" pensó el chico.

-¿Sabes? Siempre tuve la esperanza de que el se daría cuenta de su error y se divorciaría de ella. Al menos al principio el me miraba avergonzado y yo creía que al menos me miraba con algo de cariño; pero cuando nació Takeshi estuve segura de mi derrota. El solo vive para su hijo y está al pendiente de su familia- dijo la chica llorando con más fuerza.

-No llores por alguien que no vale la pena Sayoko-

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo tanto-

Tsubasa se quedó así, abrazando a la chica y tratando de consolarla

---------------------

Al día sig. después del entrenamiento los muchachos iban saliendo de los vestidores…

-Sayoko ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el capitán de la selección

-Vine a robarte es que vi una muy buena película en el cine y me dieron ganas de verla pero no tarda en comenzar la función-

-¿Sayoko?- preguntó Mamoru

La muchacha no sabía que hacer, se le había olvidado que muy probablemente se toparía con él.

-Mejor vámonos Sayoko sino, no conseguiremos llegar y no se si después tenga tiempo de llevarte- dijo Tsubasa

-Nos vemos- dijo ella

Tsubasa tomó de la mano a Sayoko y se fueron de ahí.

-¿Cómo es de irónica la vida cierto?- dijo Teppei

-Cierra la boca- contestó Ryo

------------------------------

Pues con lo que sucedió con el RJ7 y el próximo partido contra China Tai Pei, todos se encontraban con una tensión enorme y Tsubasa quería ser el mejor; aunque eso significara jugar en equipo con Mamoru Izawa.

Sayoko iba a animar a Tsubasa, el le había dicho que no tenía que ser débil ante Izawa y que no debía dejar de ir a verlo solo porque se lo podía encontrar. A la chica al principio le había costado trabajo, pero decidió hacerle frente con el apoyo de su nuevo amigo Tsubasa Ohzora.

El partido llegó y en las gradas para animar estaba ahí Sanae junto con su pequeño.

El niño gritaba.

-Pa! Lio! Basa!-

Sanae volteó a ver a su hijo; no podía creer lo que había oído, después de todo es la madre del niño.

-Pa! Lio! Basa!-

No, sus oídos no la engañaban el niño estaba apoyando a Tsubasa ¿pero en que momento el niño se enteró de su nombre? Cuando le dijo a Tsubasa que no quería que se acercara a Takeshi estaba segura que el niño le había dicho señor.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo una voz

-Sayoko- dijo Sanae desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no he venido a reprocharte nada solo he venido a apoyar a Japón al igual que tu- dijo la chica

Fue un silencio algo incómodo, pero afortunadamente empezó el partido. Algo sufrido debido a las grandes ausencias y terminando con Japón venciendo con un marcador de 2-1.

Todos estaban contentos pues a pesar de lo maltrechos que estaban por el entrenamiento de Gamou habían logrado la victoria.

-Diste un gran partido Tsubasa- gritó muy contenta Sayoko

-Muchas gracias-

Los jugadores se fueron rumbo a los vestidores

-Vaya pensé que habías venido a apoyar a Japón y no solo a Tsubasa-

-Tranquila Sanae, que si alguien te oyera diría que estas celosa y no se oye bien eso de una mujer casada- dijo Sayoko

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Un día con Takeshi

**Un día con Takeshi: ¿Qué cenan los niños de 3 años?**

-Tranquila Sanae, que si alguien te oyera diría que estas celosa y no se oye bien eso de una mujer casada- dijo Sayoko

-No se de que hablas, yo solo quise ser amable contigo- dijo algo molesta –me da gusto saber que te interesas por alguien que no sea mi marido-

Sayoko no dijo nada, eso le había dolido

-Ma, quero bano-

-Si Takeshi- dijo Sanae

-------------------------- 

En los vestidores, todos celebraban su victoria…

-Lo logramos- dijo Ishisaki

-El trabajo del equipo fue grandioso- dijo Tsubasa

-Excelente trabajo- dijo Mamoru

-No confundas las cosas Izawa, ahora no estamos en el campo de juego- dijo Tsubasa

Miró con mucho desprecio a Mamoru y se dispuso a ir a bañarse. 

-------------------------- 

Al día siguiente sonó el timbre en la casa de Ryo

Ding dong

-Hola, pasen esta es su casa-

-Ryo, queremos pedirte un favor ¿podrías cuidar a Takeshi?- 

-Claro ¿tienen algún problema?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que mi mamá ha estado enferma y la voy a acompañar a que se haga unos estudios y pues Mamoru quiere acompañarme- 

-Claro no te preocupes- dijo -¿te gustaría pasar el día conmigo Takeshi?-

-Si- dijo el pequeño-

-------------------------- 

Esa mañana Tsubasa y Sayoko disfrutaban de un café juntos. 

-Oye Tsubasa, que te parece si vamos a algún lado hoy en la tarde- 

-No lo creo, quedé con Ryo de ir por la tarde. La verdad es que necesito que me aclare unas cosas-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Pues verás, cuando me fui a Brasil no hablé con nadie de aquí excepto con Ryo. Bueno, una vez me localizó Izawa pero prácticamente lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. En fin, quiero saber porque Ryo nunca me dijo que Izawa y Sanae se casaron y menos que tenían un hijo-

-¿No crees que remover el pasado solo te hará más daño?- 

-Tal vez, pero no puedo quedarme con este sentimiento que hace que el odio que le tengo a Izawa se extienda a los demás- 

-------------------------- 

En la casa de Ryo 5 horas más tarde…

-Lo siento Yukari, de veras que no fue mi intención. Yo no lo tenía planeado-

Ding dong

-Aguarda que están llamando a la puerta- dijo y dejó el auricular para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Tsubasa, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? Pero no te quedes ahí parado, pasa que estás en tu casa-

-Gracias- dijo –Ryo habíamos quedado que hoy vendría-

-Espera aquí- dijo -¿Yukari? Siempre si voy a poder salir… No te preocupes se queda en buenas manos… si… nos vemos en 20 min… ok bye-

-Tsubasa amigo del alma-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Tsubasa lo miró con cara de preocupación, ya sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-Por favor Tsubasa, Yukari se enojará sino voy. Prometo no tardarme mucho ¿si?-

-Entonces porque me dijiste que viniera a esta hora, además ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?-

-basa- dijo el pequeño que tiraba de su pantalón –fubol- 

-Ah, no Ryo eso si que no-

-Vamos Tsubasa, no seas malo-

-fubol, juegas- dijo el niño que lo veía con mucha ilusión 

-Eh… claro-

-¿Ya ves, te prometo que no me tardo; hay comida en el refri-

-Si no te vas a tardar ¿para que me dices donde está la comida?-

-Es solo por si le da hambre- dijo –nos vemos-

Salió lo más rápido que pudo temiendo que Tsubasa se arrepintiera.

"¿Cómo me metí en esto?"

-vamos basa-

-ah si, vamos pero te advierto que no me ganarás tan fácilmente- dijo guiñándole un ojo al niño-

Tsubasa y Takeshi jugaron por mucho rato hasta que cayó la noche; Tsubasa al percatarse de ello decidió que era hora de cenar algo.

-Takeshi es suficiente, otro día podemos seguir jugando con nuestro mejor amigo-

-mejosh amigo?-

-Si, el balón es tu mejor amigo no lo olvides- dijo sonriéndole 

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa –si mejosh amigo!- gritó emocionado.

-Es hora de cenar a lavarse las manos-

-Si- 

Tsubasa se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la comida

"Grandioso, ese Ryo me las pagará ahora hasta la comida tengo que preparar ¿Qué cenará un niño de 3 años?" 

-Ya, teno hambe-

-Oye Takeshi ¿que quieres de cenar?-

-Futigol- 

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Futigol- dijo señalando un cereal con la mano

-Si- Tsubasa se puso a calentar algo de leche para ambos, no quería que el niño cenara solo.

Después de unos minutos dispuso la mesa y sirvió en el plato de Takeshi algo de cereal…

Tsubasa casi se cae de espaldas al ver la forma del cereal –Un cereal en forma de balón de fútbol- (Jajaja gracias Kro) 

-fubol- 

-Si Takeshi, el cereal perfecto para los amantes del futbol- (Jajaja no ma… esto si que es una verdadera…) se rió un poco. 

---------------------------------- 

Una hora más tarde Ryo y Yukari caminaban en una plaza muy contentos…

-Oye Ryo, ¿con quién dejaste a Takeshi?-

Ryo casi se atraganta, por querer salir a pasear con Yukari dejó a Takeshi tal vez con la última persona a quien debería confiárselo. La muchacha al ver que no le contestaba comenzó a sospechar.

-¿Y bien Ryo?-

-Con Tsubasa- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-¿Qué! ¿Estás loco?- dijo bastante enojada –vamos rápido a tu casa-

-------------------------------- 

-Apresúrate a abrir, espero que no hayas ocasionado una desgracia-

-Tsubasa no le haría nada al niño, ya se que se ha comportado como un patán pero no creo que se meta con el…-

Ryo no pudo terminar de hablar, la mirada asesina que Yukari le había lanzado hizo que recapacitara si quería salir de esa. 

Entraron y vieron que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida; había platos recién lavados y todo en orden. Al no ver nada por ningún lado se dirigieron al cuarto de Ryo, ya que los padres de este no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días.

Al llegar ahí vieron algo que los dejó mudos…

Tsubasa y Takeshi dormían pacíficamente; al parecer habían terminado muy cansados y Takeshi estaba acurrucado en Tsubasa y este a su vez abrazaba al niño.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. El balón es mi mejor amigo

**El balón es mi mejor amigo: La nueva frase de Takeshi**

Tsubasa y Takeshi dormían pacíficamente; al parecer habían terminado muy cansados y Takeshi estaba acurrucado en Tsubasa y este a su vez abrazaba al niño.

Ryo le hizo a Yukari una señal para que no hiciera ruido y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-No se si esto sea buena idea Ryo-

-Lo se, pero… no creo que pase nada malo; al contrario, puede ser que Takeshi sea el que traiga la paz a esta guerra-

-A veces dices cosas que valen la pena- dijo Yukari 

--------------------------------- 

Ding dong

Ryo se levantó todo adolorido del sillón; ahí había pasado la noche, después de haber ido a dejar a Yukari a su casa. Se tuvo que dormir ahí porque dos personitas habían acaparado su cama y su madre había sido terminante; no lo quería husmeando su cuarto.

Ryo se dirigió a la puerta para poder abrirla…

-Ryo, ¿Cómo está mi pequeño?- dijo Sanae y entró sin esperar que la invitaran a pasar

-Espera Sanae, todavía está dormido no querrás despertarlo-

--------------------------------- 

Tsubasa se despertó y vio al pequeño "Se ve tan inocente" pensó "quizás no deba moverme"

-Lamento que hayamos venido hasta hoy, pero se nos complicaron las cosas- se oyó la voz de una mujer

"Es Sanae"

Tsubasa se incorporó con mucho cuidado de no despertar al niño, acomodó unas almohadas para evitar que el pequeño se cayera. No iba a permitir que vieran lo débil que había sido. El niño le caía muy bien, pero no por eso iba a permitir que ellos se burlaran de el.

-Nos vemos Takeshi, fue un gusto jugar contigo- dijo susurrando –espero que lo repitamos pronto, pero este será nuestro secreto- 

----------------------------------- 

-Voy a entrar a verlo, ¿esta en tu habitación cierto?- 

-Espera Sanae-

-Habla más bajito o lo despertarás Ryo- dijo Sanae

Sanae abrió la puerta y vio a su pequeño dormido.

-Sanae debemos irnos- dijo Mamoru que observaba con detenimiento la habitación.

-Si- Sanae envolvió en una cobija al pequeño que parecía que iba a despertar; pero se acurrucó muy a gusto en los brazos de su madre.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ryo, no sabes lo que significa para mí- dijo Sanae con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Sanae salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos. 

-A mí no me engañas Ryo, algo escondes y lo averiguare tarde o temprano- dijo Mamoru

Ryo se quedó solo y vio como sus amigos se iban y una vez que cerraron la puerta…

-¿Tsubasa?- dijo -¿Dónde te metiste?-

Ryo vio como se abrió su closet.

-Ryo, me dijiste que sería solo por un rato-

-¿Por qué te escondiste?- dijo –No tenía nada de malo- 

-Yo se mi cuento, pero más te vale que nadie se entere, lo hice solo por que me agarraste en curva y no tuve tiempo de protestar. A mi no me importa lo que pase con esa familia y mucho menos con ese niño- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y agarrando su chamarra.

-Si tú lo dices-

Tsubasa miró a su amigo con mucho enojo y Ryo decidió que era mejor dejar todo por la paz.

----------------------------------- 

Después de llegar a su casa y darse un baño. Tsubasa decidió que no tenía porque darle importancia al asunto, total nadie más sabía que había cuidado al pequeño y que se llevaba bien con el.

"¿Cómo no me va a caer bien, si es muy ocurrente y simpático, ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Tsubasa?" –es el hijo de Mamoru y Sanae que no se te olvide, no puedes encariñarte con él- 

Tsubasa se apresuró; ya era tarde para el entrenamiento. 

---------------------------------- 

El entrenamiento, había pasado sin pena ni gloria Tsubasa no tenía ganas de estar peleándose con Mamoru; solo había procurado evitarlo y así evitarse problemas.

Después todos salieron de los vestidores; pero tenían que esperar una reunión con Gamou; así que para la mala suerte de Tsubasa eso significaba aguantarse otro rato su entripado.

-El entrenamiento va de maravilla- dijo Teppei –ya no me siento que me voy a morir, creo que me he acostumbrado-

-Así es, tenemos que ganar el mundial muchachos- dijo Ishisaki -¿no es así capitán?-

-Claro hemos luchado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí y lo lograremos- 

-Mientras sigamos jugando así, lo lograremos- dijo Izawa

-Mira Izawa, seré honesto contigo, no quiero ni que me dirijas la palabra. No eres una persona grata para mí- dijo Tsubasa 

-Bueno, muchachos es hora de comenzar- dijo Gamou

Ryo suspiró aliviado, al parecer los había salvado la campana y la verdad ya se estaba cansando de esa situación. Ellos dos no eran chiquillo para andarse peleando así. 

------------------------------- 

Sanae estaba muy alegre preparando la comida y observando a Takeshi que jugaba con su balón en cualquier momento llegaría Mamoru, este le había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde.

-¿Te gusto estar con tu tío Ryo?-

-Futigol- 

-Ah, ya veo ¿así que Ryo te dio tu cereal favorito?-

Pero el niño no le hizo caso comenzó a jugar con el balón, en la sala.

-Takeshi, te he dicho que no juegues dentro de la casa con el balón- dijo –mientras está lista la comida vamos al jardín a que juegues ¿te parece?-

-Si- 

En el jardín, Takeshi estaba muy divertido y pasó el tiempo rápido cuando Sanae se dio cuenta que era hora de regresar adentro.

-Takeshi, es hora de volver adentro, después seguirás jugando con tu balón-

-balon no, ma es mi mejosh amigo-

Sanae se quedó muda, ¿de donde había sacado Takeshi la tan común frase de Tsubasa Ohzora?

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso hijo?- era Mamoru que había regresado a su casa.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Una amistad prohibida: Takeshi y Tsubasa

**Una amistad prohibida: Takeshi y Tsubasa.**

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso hijo?- era Mamoru que había regresado a su casa.

-fubol, basa-

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién es…- Mamoru no terminó la frase, ya sabía quien era o al menos tenía sus sospechas, volteó a ver a Sanae buscando respuestas pero vio que ella estaba igual de confundida

-¿quién es basa?- se inclinó hacia el pequeño

-basa, amigo- dijo feliz Takeshi

-Porque no mejor vamos a comer- dijo Sanae

-Claro, vamos Takeshi es hora de comer- Tomó al niño de la mano y se dirigió a la casa. Pero su expresión estaba lejos de ser la de costumbre.

-------------------------------- 

Tsubasa y Sayoko estaban paseando, últimamente no se le veía al uno sin el otro.

-¿Cómo te fue con Ryo ayer?-

-Eh… pues no paso nada, no pude hablar con el-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que se me presentó algo-

-Ah, bueno puedes hablar con el cualquier día- dijo la chica, aunque sabía que Tsubasa le ocultaba algo.

No, Tsubasa no iba a permitir que nadie supiera su secreto; eso sería mostrarse débil y aunque confiaba en Sayoko el sentía que esto era algo demasiado personal y solo le incumbía a él. 

-------------------------- 

-Takeshi, se quedó dormido- dijo Sanae

-¿Tsubasa ha venido por aquí Sanae?-

-No se de que hablas, ¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-Pues que de pronto Takeshi, no solo sabe su nombre sino que además ya usa sus mismas palabras-

-Yo no se de donde sacó eso Takeshi- dijo indignada

-No quiero seguir peleando, mejor me voy-

Mamoru salió de la casa dejando a Sanae muy molesta

-Ahora resulta que yo lo veo a sus espaldas- dijo exasperada 

---------------------------- 

Mamoru iba rumiando su estupidez, había acusado a Sanae sin estar seguro de nada; además debía reconocerlo, desde que llegó Tsubasa no se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo en su casa. ¿Cómo podía Takeshi haber visto a Tsubasa que ahora ya lo consideraba su amigo?

"Ryo!" pensó "el estaba comportándose raro en la mañana" 

Comenzó a correr hacia casa de Ishisaki, pero no se dio cuenta que en su carrera chocó con alguien.

-Ay- se oyó la voz de una chica

-Oye fíjate por donde vas- dijo la voz de un joven mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a la chica

-Lo siento- dijo incorporándose -¿Tsubasa?-

-Izawa- dijo encarándolo

-Precisamente a ti te quería ver- dijo Mamoru –me puedes decir con que intenciones te acercas a Takeshi-

-No me interesan ni tu, ni tu familia y si así fuera es algo que no te importa-

-Te equivocas, lo que tiene que ver con ellos tiene que ver conmigo- 

-No se de donde sacaste eso pero por mi tu familia se puede pudrir en el infierno, no quiero saber nada de ellos- dijo exasperado

Mamoru no se aguantó las ganas y le dio un puñetazo a Tsubasa tan fuerte que lo sacó de balance.

Tsubasa se abalanzó contra el y empezó una pelea por parte de ambos Tsubasa le regresó el golpe y Mamoru le aventó una patada. Los golpes iban en aumento y Sayoko desesperada no sabía que hacer.

-Basta por favor- dijo llorando pero ninguno le hacia caso; la muchacha continuó gritando desesperada –deténganlos por favor- 

Tsubasa se distrajo al oír a Sayoko y Mamoru aprovecho para propinarle una tremenda patada que lo sacó volando.

Tsubasa se disponía a levantarse y Mamoru se dirigía hacia el cuando Sayoko se interpuso

-Basta- dijo –eres un salvaje- le dijo a Mamoru

-El se metió con mi familia y ¿aún así lo defiendes?- preguntó indignado –Por eso me quedé con una mujer que realmente vale la pena-

Plaf! La chica le dio una cachetada –no quiero verte nunca-

Tsubasa se disponía a reanudar su pelea ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Sayoko? Es verdad que el amaba a Sanae, pero eso no se le dice a nadie.

-Espera, por favor- le dijo Sayoko a Tsubasa

-Lárgate- le dijo Tsubasa a Mamoru

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Takeshi- dijo

Mamoru se alejó de ahí y Tsubasa se volvió a ver a Sayoko

-Porque te interpusiste debí haberle roto la cara-

-Es que- dijo llorando –no quiero verlos pelear-

-Pero- 

-además el tiene razón, te metiste con su familia-

-Pero no tenía porque haberte dicho algo a ti-

Sayoko se abrazó de Tsubasa llorando, y este no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; realmente había metido la pata. 

----------------------------------- 

Los días pasaron y habían logrado su clasificación a la copa asiática y así llegar al mundial sub-19. Los 7 grandes habían regresado después de derrotar al RJ7 y, para Tsubasa esto fue un alivio, ya podría convivir con alguien más y así alejarse de la tensión que le provocaba estar con los demás después del entrenamiento.

La verdad el se sentía avergonzado, su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Takeshi era un buen niño el no tenía porque ponerse así pero… Su orgullo era más grande.

-Taro, oye quisiera pedirte un consejo- dijo Tsubasa

-Claro, tú dirás-

-Pero prefiero que sea en otro lado-

-Está bien-

Tsubasa le contó todo lo ocurrido desde su regreso y Taro lo escucho sin interrumpirlo.

-Si te he de ser sincero, tu tienes la culpa por dejar a Sanae- dijo –pero ¿Por qué ese afán de negar que te llevas bien con el niño? Lo único que conseguiste es que ya no te dejen verlo-

-Eso a mi no me afecta-

-Pero ¿y al niño?-

Tsubasa se sintió otra vez culpable, en realidad no quería afectar al niño.

-Tsubasa, la verdad nunca te creí capaz de comportarte de esta manera y si te he de ser franco aquí el único que se está comportando mal eres tú-

--------------------------- 

Sanae y Mamoru caminaban junto con Takeshi por el parque cuando… 

-Basa! Fubol- y el niño salió corriendo

Tsubasa y Misaki miraron al niño que comenzó a jalar a Tsubasa de la mano.

-quero jugash, vamos-

Mamoru y Sanae observaron a Tsubasa ¿Cómo le hacían ver al niño que no podía jugar con él?

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Quiero ir al kinder: una aventura

**Quiero ir al kinder: una aventura lo cambia todo**

-quero jugash, vamos-

Mamoru y Sanae observaron a Tsubasa ¿Cómo le hacían ver al niño que no podía jugar con él?

Tsubasa vio al niño y su expresión parecía seria; pero al ver la cara del niño no pudo portarse mal.

-Lo siento Takeshi, pero no puedo será en otra ocasión ¿te parece?- y le sonrió al niño

Tsubasa y Taro se levantaron de la banca y Tsubasa antes de irse le dijo a Mamoru en un susurro –Se tu el ogro no yo-

-Adiós basa-

-Adiós Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa.

--------------------------------

Más tarde en casa de los Izawa

-Takeshi puedo pedirte un favor- dijo Mamoru

-Si pa- y el niño lo miró con esa inocencia que lo caracteriza; esa carita a la que no se le puede negar nada.

-Vamos a jugar al patio- dijo Mamoru

-Si!- gritó emocionado el pequeño que salió corriendo rumbo al patio

-No puedo hacerlo Sanae- y salió detrás del niño.

--------------------------------

Tsubasa, Taro y Sayoko habían decidido ir al cine; pero Tsubasa lucia inquieto.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea lo que le dijiste a Mamoru- dijo Taro

-Lo se, pero no pienso ceder-

-A ver cuando dejas de ser tan testarudo- dijo Sayoko

-Oye!-

-Es la verdad- dijo Taro

Y los dos empezaron a caminar dejando a Tsubasa pensativo.

-Vienes o te vas a quedar contando las hormigas que pasan- dijo Taro

-Eh… esperenme-

-------------------------------

-Lo único que podemos hacer es evitar que se encuentren ellos 2- dijo Sanae –pero, no creo que sea justo-

-Si, lo se, pero Tsubasa se lo buscó el solo-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga-

-------------------------------

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento…

-Tsubasa, se que no nos soportamos; pero espero que evites tener contacto con Takeshi-

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu hijo; pero no quedaré yo como el ogro ante él. De todas formas quiero ver que harías si tu niño se entera que ya no quieres que me acerque a él-

-Eres un…-

-Nos vemos Izawa- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"Soy un idiota, el niño ni culpa tiene de nada; además no sería capaz de hacer eso, solo lo dije porque estaba enojado"

--------------------------------

Sanae y Takeshi iban por la calle.

-Ma, kindesh-

-Si Takeshi, pronto irás ahí-

-quero ish-

-Pero todavía no-

-ah manana?-

Sanae solo sonrió

-No Takeshi, pronto-

---------------------------------

Con el mundial sub-19 y su prox. partido ante México, la selección japonesa tenía un arduo entrenamiento por delante y los siguientes días se la pasaban entrenando muy duro. El problema que había surgido para Mamoru era que su suegra no mejoraba de salud y por lo tanto tenía que hacerse cargo del niño; esto traía problemas ya que el niño no perdía oportunidad de saludar a Tsubasa.

Mamoru estaba cansado de esta situación y decidió que en los entrenamientos debían buscar quien cuidara a Takeshi.

---------------------------------

Ding dong

-Pasa Atsushi-

-Gracias Sanae; he pensado en que necesitas quien cuide al niño y como tu puedes cuidar más fácilmente a mamá yo te echo la mano con eso mientras Mamoru va a los entrenamientos y Takeshi aún no va al kinder-

-kindesh- dijo Takeshi –voy ish-

-Si Takeshi- dijo Atsushi

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente Atsushi llegó puntual y Sanae andaba muy apurada y le abrió y le dijo donde estaban las llaves y se apresuró a meter la leche y Atsushi quiso ayudarla pero…

Takeshi miró a la puerta, estaba abierta…

-Voy al kindesh-

Dicho esto el niño tomó los crayones y el cuaderno con los que había estado jugando y salió por la puerta.

Takeshi al salir dobló a la derecha y camino hasta la esquina pero como no era una calle concurrida el niño cruzó fácilmente y sin medir el peligro

---------------------------------

-Bueno, en el refrigerado hay comida y el duerme sus siesta a la 10 a.m.- dijo Sanae -Takeshi, tienes que obedecer a tu tío ¿Takeshi?-

-Estaba con un cuaderno cuando llegué-

Sanae va hacia la entrada y nota la puerta abierta –Dios mío- sale corriendo pero no ve al niño.

---------------------------------

Takeshi ya había dado la vuelta en la sig. esquina y siguió su camino hacia el kinder en el cual le había dicho su mamá que asistiría pronto; llegó a una avenida grande que tenía que cruzar y casi llegaría a su destino.

El niño comenzó a cruzar y solo vio el destello de unas luces…

---------------------------------

-No lo veo por ningún lado- decía Sanae desesperada

-Tranquila, hay que dividirnos para poder encontrarlo, vamos hacia lado opuestos-

Los dos se dividieron para buscarlo por esa calle sin saber que Takeshi había ido hacia otro lado con una meta fijada en su mente.

----------------------------------

Se oyó como las llantas rechinaban por que el conductor frenó muy bruscamente; pero al parecer había alcanzado a darle al niño, que permanecía inconsciente en el piso.

El conductor abrió la puerta y bajó desesperado jamás hubiera querido hacer eso; pero como llevaba prisa había ido más rápido de lo normal, el joven se inclinó a ver al pequeño y se sintió terrible había reconocido al niño.

-Takeshi- dijo casi llorando –perdóname-

Tomó al niño en sus brazos, lo recostó en el carro, encendió la marcha y se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad.

-Por favor Takeshi, reacciona- "Nunca me perdonaré si te llega a pasar algo"

Al llegar al hospital…

-Señorita por favor es urgente, se apareció de repente, yo…-

-Tranquilícese y dígame lo que pasó-

-El niño se atravesó la avenida cuando iba pasando y lo atropellé-

El niño es llevado de inmediato para ser atendido.

-Dígame su nombre joven-

-Ah si mi nombre es Tsubasa Ohzora-

CONTINUARÁ

En este fic Atsushi es 3 años menor que Sanae y por lo tanto tiene 15 años


	8. ¿En donde esta Takeshi?

**¿En donde esta Takeshi: La desesperación de unos padres**

-Dígame su nombre joven-

-Ah si mi nombre es Tsubasa Ohzora-

-Mi nombre es Iori Ando y me temo que tengo que hacerle unas preguntas- 

-Pero es que Takeshi…-

-Necesito saber en que condiciones fue el accidente-

-Le diré lo que quiera, pero primero debo saber como está Takeshi-

-¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?-

-Takeshi…, Takeshi Izawa-

---------------------------------- 

-Bueno, ¿Qué ocurre, tranquila ¿Qué? Voy para allá-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Wakabayashi

-Mi hijo ha desaparecido- dijo Mamoru que salió corriendo

Los de la selección lo siguieron… 

----------------------------------- 

Tsubasa esperaba impaciente y daba vueltas en la sala de espera y de haber podido hasta un hoyo hubiera dejado.

Un doctor se aproximó y dijo –familiares de Takeshi Izawa- 

-Soy yo- se apresuró a decir Tsubasa

-Le tengo buenas noticias el golpe le dejó un pequeño moretón; al parecer el conductor frenó a tiempo, pero se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y por eso fue que se desmayo. Le hemos curado la herida y su hijo descansa plácidamente, puede llevárselo en cuanto quiera. Nos tomamos la libertad de hacerle unos estudios para descartar cualquier daño y tendrá que venir a consulta en unos 3 días una vez que tengamos listos los resultados-

-Pero si está bien, o puede salir algo en esos estudios-

-Veo que se preocupa y es normal; pero solo es para descartar cualquier posibilidad señor Izawa, le aseguro que su hijo está bien-

-Gracias doctor-

El doctor se alejó…

"Creyó que era mi hijo, que raro, que bueno que estás bien" 

-Disculpe señor Ohzora-

-Ah si, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Iori Ando-

-OK señorita Ando contestaré sus preguntas- 

------------------------------------ 

-Sanae has tenido noticias- preguntó asustado Mamoru

-No, ya llamé a la policía pero dicen que tienen que esperar más tiempo, por dios tiene 3 años! El no sabe andar en la calle- dijo llorando Sanae

-Nos dividiremos para buscarlo- dijo Genzo

-Si, hagamos grupos para buscarlo-

Se dividieron y fueron en diferentes direcciones…

-Te juro que lo voy a encontrar- dijo Mamoru 

---------------------------------- 

-Bueno, por el momento basta con eso, espero que esté usted a la mano por si llegara a requerirse su presencia-

-Si señorita-

Tsubasa se dirigió a donde estaba el niño y vio cuando se iba despertando.

-basa- dijo Takeshi –duele cabecha-

-si, me imagino- dijo Tsubasa un tanto apenado –¿me puedes decir hacia donde te dirigías?-

-kindesh- 

-¿Querías ir al kinder? Ah si ya tienes 3 años, es natural que quieras ir, pero no debes andar deambulando por la calle tu solo-

-lo sento-

-está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?-

-si- 

-vámonos que tu mami debe estar preocupada-

Para Tsubasa fue fácil sacar al niño del hospital ya que como el médico había asumido que era su hijo pues le permitió llevárselo.

-Cuídate mucho Takeshi y obedece a tu papá- dijo el doctor

Tsubasa se llevó al niño de la mano y este parecía confundido.

-Tú no eres pa, el senor dijo que tú eras pa-

-Este…- 

-puedo tenesh dos pas?-

-Pues eso depende-

-¿que?- 

-¿tú quieres tener dos papás?-

-Mhm, basa jugash, comesh, y cuidash-

Tsubasa miró al niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo de caballito?-

-Si!- 

Tsubasa cargó al niño sobre sus hombros y Takeshi iba feliz. 

-jajaja basa-

-¿te gusta?-

-Si!- 

------------------------------------ 

Tsubasa estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa de los Izawa.

-basa, ma-

-Si, hemos llegado- dijo Tsubasa –recuerda que yo siempre estaré para lo que quieras y necesites de acuerdo Takeshi-

-si- 

-vamos a tu casa-

------------------------------------- 

Ding dong

-¿Takeshi?- dijo al abrir la puerta Sanae que parecía devastada.

-ma, posh que shoras-

-Takeshi!- dijo Sanae abrazando al niño mientras densas lágrima cubrían sus ojos –que alegría que estás bien- 

En eso ella notó la gasa que llevaba Takeshi en la cabeza… 

-¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?-

-Pues yo…-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Takeshi?-

-Pues… en primer lugar es tu culpa, si cuidaras bien de tu hijo no andaría vagando solo por la calle-

-no peleen- dijo Takeshi al que se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas sus ojitos

-Perdóname ni amor- dijo Sanae

-Lo siento Takeshi no volverá a pasar- dijo Tsubasa apenado 

------------------------------------- 

En una cafetería que estaba en la avenida donde ocurrió el accidente…

-Así es joven, yo vi cuando atropellaron al niño y el joven se lo llevó al hospital-

-Rayos, ¿no recuerda algo más?- preguntó Mamoru

-No joven- dijo la señora

-Yo si- dijo un señor –recuerdo que fui a tirar la basura cuando eso paso y el joven del automóvil no era otro que el famoso Tsubasa Ohzora-

Mamoru salió corriendo de ahí

-Muchas gracias señores- dijo Ishizaki que salió corriendo detrás de Mamoru –espera no vayas a cometer una tontería- 

------------------------------------ 

-Takeshi se quedó dormido- dijo Sanae –gracias por traerlo, pero me podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió-

-Pues verás…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

-Eres un desgraciado- dijo Mamoru y le propinó a Tsubasa un puñetazo en la cara.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Secretos revelados: la tristeza de Mamor

**Secretos revelados: la tristeza de Mamoru.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

-Eres un desgraciado- dijo Mamoru y le propinó a Tsubasa un puñetazo en la cara.

Tsubasa iba a reaccionar; pero Mamoru lo tomó de la chaqueta -¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en mi casa después de lo que le hiciste a mi hijo?-

-No me quiero pelear- dijo Tsubasa –no fue mi culpa, será mejor que me vaya-

Mamoru iba a seguir pero Ishisaki se le puso en medio –no vale la pena, tu mismo oíste de los testigos que era un accidente; además no fue su culpa que Takeshi anduviera solo en la calle-

-¿Qué sucedió Ryo?- preguntó Sanae alarmada

-Tsubasa atropelló a Takeshi- dijo Ryo

-¿Dónde está Takeshi?- preguntó Mamoru

-Durmiendo arriba, no le pasó nada grave- dijo Sanae

-¿no creen que esto ya se salió de control?- dijo Ishisaki

-No, no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo y punto- dijo Mamoru lleno de rabia –nunca le perdonaré que lo haya lastimado-

-Pero…- dijo Ryo

-No hay pero que valga, iré a ver a Takeshi-

-Sanae…- dijo Ryo

-Lo se, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- 

--------------------------------------- 

"No te defraudaré Takeshi, yo te dije que podías contar conmigo y no permitiré que me prohíban verte" pensó Tsubasa decidido mientras encendía la marcha del motor.

Un largo camino le esperaba a casa, no dejaba de repetirse en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y la sensación de dolor tan terrible de haber visto herido al niño no le permitirían conciliar el sueño. 

--------------------------------------- 

El partido contra México llegó; y Japón le dio una lección al presuntuoso portero Espadas al vencer a la escuadra mexicana 2 goles a 1.

Afortunadamente para todos, Takeshi había salido del accidente sin consecuencias mayores; pero Tsubasa y Mamoru cada día estaban peor y encontraban cualquier pretexto para pelearse y sus amigos siempre tenían que calmar los ánimos.

Cuando ya iban saliendo después del partido…

-Ryo, está vez no te me escapas-

-Ah Mamoru, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Ryo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-De una vez por todas me dirás como es que Takeshi y Tsubasa son tan buenos amigos-

-Bueno, es natural ¿no?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Si, dos amantes del fútbol tienen que llevarse de maravilla- dijo Ryo

-No te salgas por la tangente y dime de una buena vez como es que Takeshi de pronto tiene mucha confianza en Tsubasa-

-Pues eso si que no lo se, pero esta situación ya me está cansando y de una vez te digo que no voy a seguir haciéndole de referí- dijo Ryo

Mamoru un tanto impaciente dijo –más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad-

-Claro, yo no tengo razón para mentir-

Mamoru lo miró con una expresión un tanto rara e iba a protestarle algo cuando…

-Pa, bavo!- el niño venía corriendo hacia el

-gracias Takeshi-

-¿donde ta basa?-

-Takeshi, ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a jugar tu y yo?- dijo Mamoru

-¿si pesho donde ta basa?-

El niño comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos cuando… 

-basa!- 

-Hola Takeshi, ¿no crees que es hora de que digas mi nombre completo?- dijo Tsubasa que veía al niño con una gran sonrisa mientras lo cargaba.

-completo?- 

-Si Tsubasa, a ver di Tsubasa-

-uubasa- 

-Takeshi, es hora de irnos-

-si pa-

Tsubasa bajó al niño al tiempo que miraba desafiante a Mamoru. 

-Adiós basa-

-Hasta pronto Takeshi-

Mamoru y Takeshi salieron de ahí y Sanae se disponía a seguirlos cuando vio la sonrisa sincera de Tsubasa y le dijo a Ryo –Ven a mi casa a verme-

----------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente Ryo, a pesar de que sabía lo que le esperaba si llegaba tarde fue a ver a Sanae después de que Mamoru saliera de su casa.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿para que querías verme?-

-Quiero que seas honesto conmigo ¿Cómo fue que Tsubasa y Takeshi empezaron a hacerse amigos?-

-La verdad no se como empezó todo-

-Ryo- 

-Es la verdad-

-Tienes que saber algo-

-¿de que serviría?-

-Podrías detener una guerra-

-Que en primer lugar no debería existir- protestó él. 

-Por favor-

-Esta bien, pues verás…-

-------------------------------- 

-Bueno Taro, ahora que vemos todo desde esa perspectiva habría que confirmarlo ¿no?-

-Pero… ¿estás seguro de eso Genzo?-

-No se, pero tenemos que confirmarlo-

-------------------------------- 

Por la tarde cuando Mamoru llega a su casa…

-¿Dónde está Takeshi?-

-Arriba durmiendo su siesta, tenemos que hablar-

Mamoru nota una expresión seria en Sanae

-Tú dirás-

-He decidido que lo mejor para todos es que Tsubasa pueda venir a ver a Takeshi cuando quiera; después de todo se ha ganado ese derecho-

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado todo lo que ha hecho Tsubasa desde que llegó?-

-Por eso mismo, es que lo digo. No solo se ha portado muy mal; sino que se ha ganado el cariño de Takeshi con cuidados y amor- 

------------------------------ 

Unas 6 horas más tarde…

Genzo y Taro habían andado juntos casi toda la tarde tratando de buscar formas de comprobar su teoría cuando de pronto un joven que apenas si se podía sostener en pie chocó con Genzo. 

-¿Mamoru?- 

-Me cae que la vida es injussta- dijo Izawa

-Apestas a alcohol- dijo Taro

-Que más da si uno ssssse esfuerrrza por su familia y le pagan mal- 

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Mi matrrimonio se va a irr por el caño- dijo Mamoru –y pensarr que deje ir el amor-

Genzo y Taro alcanzaron a ver como de los ojos de su amigo brotaban lágrimas.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Dame una oportunidad

**Dame una oportunidad: cada oveja con su pareja.**

-Mi matrrimonio se va a irr por el caño- dijo Mamoru –y pensarr que deje ir el amor-

Genzo y Taro alcanzaron a ver como de los ojos de su amigo brotaban lágrimas.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa- dijo Taro

-¿Para que?- dijo enojado –para que me vuelva a restregar a Ohzora-

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Genzo

-No pienso regresar a mi casa, de todos modos hacen una bonita familia ellos 3-

-Cálmate Mamoru- dijo Taro

-¿de que me sirvió haber sacrificado mi felicidad?-

-Vamos a mi casa si quieres amigo- dijo Genzo

Al parecer Mamoru reaccionó por un momento.

-Si amigo, gracias-

------------------------------ 

Después de una excelente cena Tsubasa llevaba a Sayoko a su casa iban platicando muchas cosas amenas y al llegar el se bajó primero del auto y le ayudó a salir; la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, me divertí mucho- dijo ella

-No fue nada, lo que sea para una dama tan hermosa-

-Gracias, pero harás que me avergüence-

-Está bien señorita, me retiro- dijo Tsubasa e hizo una reverencia 

Los dos se miraron por un momento y ella entró a su casa mientras el observaba por un momento la casa.

"Tal vez si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias" pensaron ambos. 

-------------------------------- 

En la casa de Genzo después de una hora tratando de hacer que Mamoru se durmiera lo habían conseguido.

-Está muy feo lo que nos contó- dijo Taro

-Así es- dijo Genzo

FLASH BACK

-Traiga café- dijo Genzo

-Si señor- contestó un mayordomo

-Tranquilo Mamoru- dijo Taro

-Me siento desesperado, le dije que no la amaba le destrocé el corazón con tal de que me olvidara-

-¿Pero entonces porque te casaste?- dijo Genzo

-Takeshi- 

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Casarte por obligación es una tontería- dijo Taro

-Será mejor avisarle a Sanae que Mamoru se encuentra bien- dijo Genzo 

-¿Qué será lo que le habrá dicho para que dijera que le restriega a Tsubasa?- preguntó Taro algo preocupado

-Ni idea-

------------------------------------ 

Al día siguiente Mamoru se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y al principio se asustó al no reconocer su casa; pero recordó la parranda del día anterior.

Bajó al comedor y se encontró a Taro y Genzo; que al parecer con sus lesiones ya tenían más tiempo para convivir más; ellos al notar su presencia guardaron silencio.

Fue Genzo el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos contaste anoche?-

-A decir verdad no todo, pero la mayoría si-

-Entonces, ¿nos puedes decir que haces casado con Sanae?- dijo Taro 

-Pues… supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo, no me veas como a un ogro, los dos nos casamos sabiendo que no nos amábamos; no me mires así, yo quiero a mi esposa. El cariño se dio con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia. Además ella y yo decidimos luchar por nuestro matrimonio- dijo Mamoru

Taro se sintió culpable por primera vez vio en Mamoru la expresión de alguien que parece resignado ante la vida. 

------------------------------------- 

Unas horas más tarde Tsubasa y Sayoko jugaban fútbol con los amigos de ella. Después del partido, ambos fueron a tomar un refresco.

-Realmente te hace muy bien el fútbol- dijo Tsubasa –se te ve más color en tus mejillas-

-Gracias- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba toda

-Sabes Sayoko, estuve pensando en lo parecidos que somos-

-Es verdad, somos muy parecidos-

-Se que ninguno de nuestros corazones ha sanado completamente- dijo Tsubasa –pero solo necesitan un empujoncito ¿no crees?- 

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Tú me gustas Sayoko- dijo Tsubasa bastante apenado.

-Y tu a mi- dijo la chica

-Dame una oportunidad y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-

-¿no crees que te estás engañando?

-No lo creo, hay algo que me quedo muy claro desde el accidente- dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pausa pero con una mirada muy decidida –hace tiempo que perdimos a los seres que amamos y no es justo que dejemos que la vida pase ante nuestros ojos con esperanzas inútiles- 

-Lo se, pero ¿no estaremos cometiendo un error?-

-¿Qué te parece si lo descubrimos juntos?- dijo él

-Creo que no nos queda de otra-

Los jóvenes se miraron; quizás no era lo que habían deseado, pero de una cosa estaban seguros: se gustaban. Y a su parecer ese era un buen comienzo.

Y con un corto pero tierno beso sellaron el inicio de una relación. 

---------------------------------- 

-Takeshi, vamos a la tienda- dijo Sanae

-si ma-

-¿Qué les parece si vamos los 3?- dijo Mamoru que traía un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Pero…- 

-Se que he cometido errores y que tu nunca dijiste nada fuera de lugar fui yo y mis estúpidos celos los que nos llevaron a lo que paso. Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en lo que me pidas, hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¿Me perdonas?-

Sanae lo observó un momento y vio a su pequeño –¿Takeshi, puedes ir por la bolsa para el mandado?-

-si ma-

-Me dijiste que yo te engañaba con él-

-Y que querías que pensara, si cuando te casaste conmigo lo hiciste enamorada de él-

-Lo mismo puedo decir de Sayoko, ¿Acaso crees que no se que seguías buscando la forma de verla?-

-Pues no tenía todo en casa ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me case por mi gusto-

-creo que nadie se casó por gusto- dijo enfadada

-Pues entonces que esperas para ir a formar una familia con Tsubasa; nadie te está deteniendo-

-¿quién dijo que quiere formar una familia con él?-

-¿Entonces dime que es lo que estás haciendo?-

-Tratando de tener una familia, educando a mi hijo y queriendo a mi esposo...pero... contigo parece que no se puede; ¿desde cuando saliste golpeador?-

-¿golpeador? ¿De que rayos me estás hablando? Jamás te he puesto una mano encima-

-sí! Pero no me digas que ya se te olvidó q le pegaste a Ozhora- dijo ella alzando la voz –tú y tus estúpidos celos!...crees q aún amo a Ozhora! ¿Crees que sigo contigo por compromiso!

-crees que no te quiero!- dijo ella –sabes qué... me iré con el niño unos días fuera, estás paranoico-   
-poq se gitan má?-

-No es nada mi amor- dijo Sanae al notar la presencia del niño- 

-pa, amo a juga fubol-

-hijo, irás de vacaciones con tu mamá unos días, ¿te agrada la idea?-

-shi, má, pa, y basa (esto me encantó gracias Vini XD) 

-hijo, Tsubasa y tu papa tienen que entrenar; será en otra ocasión- 

-ah lo pometes?-

-sí, es más, luego jugamos incluso con Ryo, Genzo y Taro, ¿te parece?-

-ta bien- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

"Dentro de poco Tsubasa regresa a Brasil ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?"

---------------------------------- 

Ding dong

-Hola, Genzo que gusto verte- dijo Yukari –adelante estás en tu casa-

-Hola que tal Yukari, me preguntaba si me podías dedicar un poco de tu tiempo-

-Claro que si-

Se sentaron en la sala para poder platicar cómodamente.

-Mira se que tu no eres de las personas que anden por ahí divulgando las cosas de los demás pero ayer vi a Mamoru muy mal; como si de pronto se arrepintiera de todo lo que ha hecho y al decir esto me refiero a su matrimonio con Sanae-

Yukari lo miró un poco extrañada…

-Dime exactamente que quieres saber y yo sabré si contestarte o no- 

-Ayer me enteré de que Mamoru se casó con Sanae por obligación- dijo Genzo que observaba atentamente las reacciones de Yukari –yo lo que quiero saber es si engañaron a Tsubasa-

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Subasa: después de la tormenta

**Subasa: después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

-Ayer me enteré de que Mamoru se casó con Sanae por obligación- dijo Genzo que observaba atentamente las reacciones de Yukari –yo lo que quiero saber es si engañaron a Tsubasa-

-Ellos nunca engañaron a Tsubasa; el la dejó aquí sola ¿recuerdas?-

-Pues entonces ¿como fue que se casaron Sanae y Mamoru?

-Lo que tú quieres saber es como salió Sanae embarazada- 

-Bueno yo…-

-Mira yo no te pienso decir nada de eso- dijo molesta Yukari –ve y pregúntale a Sanae tu mismo si tanto te interesa-

-Pero es que se podrían evitar tantas desgracias si me dijeras la verdad-

-¿Cuál verdad?-

-¿Quién es el padre de Takeshi?-

-Pues yo no conozco otro padre que no sea Mamoru Izawa-

Yukari sonó tan firme y a la vez molesta por la pregunta que prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo Genzo

-Si será lo mejor- dijo algo fría Yukari 

-------------------------- 

-Llámame cuando llegues allá- dijo Mamoru

-Está bien-

-Adiós pa-

-Vamos Takeshi, se hace tarde-

----------------------------- 

Tsubasa y Sayoko iban tomados de la mano.

-ma basa-

Sanae vio como los dos se besaban y sintió como le fallaban las piernas en sostenerse.

Tsubasa y Sayoko se percataron de la presencia de ambos y Tsubasa al notar que Sanae traía una valija preguntó -¿vas a salir de viaje?-

-Me voy por unos días a Okinawa- respondió recuperando la cordura

-¿Mamoru no te lleva?- preguntó Sayoko

-Tiene cosas que hacer-

-Permíteme ayudarte son eso- le quita la valija de las manos.

-cabaito- 

-jeje está bien- deja la valija por un momento y carga a Takeshi 

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer- dijo Sayoko

-Pero… - dijo Tsubasa

-Al rato pasas a verme- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó- 

-No es necesario que nos acompañes- dijo Sanae bastante molesta y agarrando la valija

-Espera dije que yo la llevaba-

-basa quen ela?-

-Ah, esa era Sayoko mi novia ¿bonita verdad?-

-Si- dijo el niño

-Sanae espera, no vayas tan rápido que llevo al niño- 

-------------------------------------- 

Genzo iba caminando muy pensativo, la manera en como había abordado el tema con Yukari había sido muy tonta.

Y lo que vio lo dejó mudo…

Si no era porque le habló Tsubasa hubiera creído que se había vuelto loco.

-Hola Genzo, espera Sanae, lo siento debo irme-

A Genzo le dio risa parecían una familia pero Sanae parecía disgustada.

Pero al ver eso recordó algo ocurrido hace 3 años.

FLASH BACK

-Oye Genzo tienes llamada desde Japón- dijo Schneider –al parecer es una chica que escondidito te lo tenías-

Genzo hizo un gesto y fue a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Genzo?- se oyó la voz de una chica al borde del llanto

-¿Anego?- 

-Tengo un problema muy grande y no se que hacer-

-Tranquila y dime que es lo que pasa-

-Pues yo…-

-Hija que tienes- alcanzó a oír al otro lado de la línea telefónica-

Y entonces colgaron el teléfono

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Nunca me dijiste para que me llamaste por más que te hablé varias veces"

--------------------------------------- 

Los días pasaron y con algunas desventuras Japón logró pasar a los 4tos. de final en los que se enfrentarían contra Suecia. Al salir del entrenamiento…

-pa!!!- el niño salió corriendo a su encuentro

-hola Takeshi ¿te has portado bien?-

-Si- 

-Hola Sanae- dijo Mamoru

-Hola- 

-Bajame- dijo Takeshi

Mamoru bajo al niño que corrió al encuentro de un amigo. 

-subasa!!!- 

-Hola Takeshi ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Ben, te taje algo- dijo –misha-

Tsubasa sonrió el niño le había traído un pequeño llavero

-Lo compe sho, no le pedi a ma-

-¿en serio? en ese caso lo guardaré como un tesoro- dijo Tsubasa que tomó el pequeño obsequió con una gran sonrisa-

-Sanae yo…- dijo Mamoru

-Lo se-

-Yo quisiera pedirte una segunda oportunidad-

-Claro que si-

-Te quiero Sanae- dijo Mamoru

-Y yo a ti-

Se dieron un beso y Tsubasa sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

-subasa, quero jugash contigo-

-Vamos a pedir permiso ¿te parece?-

-Si!!!- 

-Lamento interrumpir pero…- dijo Tsubasa

-Puedes llevártelo- dijo Mamoru –pero lo quiero de vuelta temprano- 

-Gracias- 

Sanae miró extrañada a Mamoru mientras Tsubasa se alejaba con Takeshi llevándolo sobre sus hombros y el niño reía alegremente.

-Solo estoy siendo justo-

-Gracias Mamoru- dijo Sanae

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer aprovechando que nos dejaron solos?- 

-Me encanta la idea-

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Pa: ¿No queres sesh el mío?

**Pa: ¿No queres sesh el mío?**

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer aprovechando que nos dejaron solos?- 

-Me encanta la idea-

-------------------------------- 

-¿Qué te parece si después de jugar vamos a comer algo?- preguntó Tsubasa

-Si!!! pizza-

-No creo que a tu mamá le guste que comas eso-

-Tú no le vas a desish-

-No te voy a servir de escudo-

-Anda si? yo quero- dijo Takeshi mirando a Tsubasa con ojos suplicantes 

-Está bien pero solo por esta vez-

-Siii- 

--------------------------------- 

-Hace mucho tiempo que no podemos hablar de esto- dijo Mamoru

-Lo se, y de verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes- dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa –lo lograremos juntos- 

-De acuerdo-

--------------------------------- 

-Oigan fue una idea excelente venir aquí- dijo Ishisaki

-Pues no creo que los dueños del restaurante piensen lo mismo, los vas a hacer quebrar-

-¿es un buffet no?-

-Si, pero nunca contaron con que tu vendrías- dijo Genzo en tono burlón

-Oye- 

-Por cierto ¿que te dijo Yukari Genzo?- dijo Taro dirigiéndole una mirada a Genzo

-Pues que eso de que se casaron por que iban a tener un hijo no es cierto- 

-Cof cof cof-

-¿Dije algo que no debía Ryo?- dijo Genzo con mirada inquisidora 

-Es que me quise meter demasiada comida a la boca. Miren los postres se ven deliciosos-

-No cambies el tema- dijo Taro

-Pues no se porque dicen eso, no creo que Yukari haya dicho eso-

-¿Por que estas tan seguro?-

-Porque todos sabemos que Mamoru tuvo que enfrentar a los padres de Sanae para asumir su responsabilidad-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te atragantaste?- dijo Genzo

-Porque me metí mucha comida a la boca. Y ustedes en lugar de andar jugando a los detectives pónganse a trabajar en sus lesiones; además creí que Mamoru era tu amigo Genzo-

Ni Genzo ni Taro dijeron nada otra vez les había salido todo mal. 

------------------------------------- 

Dos horas más tarde…

-…será muy tarde-

-¿Muy tarde?- preguntó Tsubasa quién traía a Takeshi dormido entre sus brazos al parecer el chiquillo había quedado exhausto.

-Si, lo que pasa es que a Takeshi se le pasó su hora de dormir- dijo Sanae

-Creo que debí decirte sus horarios antes de que te lo llevaras fue error mío- dijo Mamoru

-Yo ya me voy- dijo Ryo

-Este yo también, gracias por prestarme a Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa 

Salió después de Ryo y se dirigió a su auto meditando.

"Ryo dijo que será muy tarde, es muy extraño ¿Qué será lo que se trae entre manos?" pensó Tsubasa. 

------------------------------------ 

Llegó el día del partido y les tocó enfrentar a Suecia; Matsuyama no se encontraba pues Yoshiko estaba en el hospital muy grave; quién lo reemplazó fue Akai Tomeya. Después de un durísimo partido terminó el segundo tiempo con un marcador 0-0 con esto se fueron a tiempo extra pero regresó Matsuyama (ya que su novia ya estaba mejor) y le roba la pelota a Levin; se la pasa Tsubasa quien se lanza al ataque y hace una pared con Hyuga y al final termina anotando el gol de la victoria: Japón pasa a las semifinales.

Dos horas más tarde

-Bien hecho- dijo Sayoko –muy pronto regresarás a Brasil ¿cierto?- 

-Así es…- dijo Tsubasa -¿Por qué no te vas conmigo?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Sayoko –tú y yo funcionamos como amigos no como novios-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Últimamente ahora que le has dedicado mucho tiempo a Takeshi, me he dado cuenta de que sigues amando a Sanae…-

-Espera un segundo-

-No, déjame terminar- dijo Sayoko firmemente –Me he dado cuenta de que la amas demasiado; así como yo amo a Mamoru, quizás somos unos tontos esperando que ellos algún día estén con nosotros. Pero sabemos que eso es imposible: los une un hijo- 

-Sayoko…- 

-Y hasta que no nos deshagamos de un sentimiento como este no podemos tener una relación; solo nos estamos engañando- dijo Sayoko

-Sayoko yo…-

-Muchas gracias por todo Tsubasa, eres muy lindo- dijo con una gran sonrisa 

-Gracias a ti por estar conmigo-

Se dieron un abrazo y así permanecieron por varios minutos… 

--------------------------------- 

-Oye Mamoru, creo que deberías hacerme caso- dijo Ryo

-Lo siento pero esto no me corresponde-

-Eres un necio-

-No, no lo soy…- Se cayo de repente y su mirada reflejaba tristeza

-Ah mira a los tórtolos-

-Si, dejémoslos solos- dijo Mamoru

Empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria…

-¿Aún la amas verdad?- dijo Ryo

-No se de que rayos me hablas-

----------------------------------- 

Después de vencer a Holanda llegó la final en contra de Brasil; ese día Tsubasa cargó consigo algo que tenía mucho significado para él "Si tan solo no me hubieras dejado por él, podría haberte dado esto"

Japón y Brasil después de un sufrido partido (para los japoneses en especial); terminan con un marcador: Japón 3 – 2 Brasil. 

Todos están muy contentos; aunque Tsubasa se siente algo triste porque quizás las cosas hubieran salido mejores ese día. En los vestidores guarda el anillo en su maleta.

"Sanae, gracias por apoyarme siempre" pensó Tsubasa. 

------------------------------------ 

Al día siguiente Tsubasa salió con Takeshi al parque; quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con el niño ya que muy pronto tendría que regresar a Brasil.

-Wow Tsubasa, que escondidito te tenías al niño, me imagino que la madre es Sanae-

-¿Qué?- 

-Si, se parece mucho a ti- dijo Pepe

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Pa Subasa- comenzó a decir riendo el niño

-No espera un momento Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa bajándolo de sus hombros –No me puedes decir así-

-Tu dejiste que podía tenesh 2 pas-

-¿Yo dije eso?-

-Si- dijo el niño enojado -¿No queres sesh mi pa?-

-Espera Takeshi eso es algo muy…-

El niño comenzó a llorar

-Tu dejiste que podía- dijo y se echo a correr

-Espera Takeshi-

Tsubasa alcanzó a Takeshi, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo –Yo estaría encantado de ser tu papá-

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Pa Subasa

**Pa Subasa: Una voz inocente acarrea más problemas**

Tsubasa alcanzó a Takeshi, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo –Yo estaría encantado de ser tu papá-

-¿si?- dijo sollozando Takeshi

-Si, ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu papá?-

-Si- dijo el niño con una sonrisa –teno dos pas-

-A ver límpiate esas lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar- 

-Si- 

-Vaya Tsubasa tu hijo si que es algo especial-

-La verdad si, es el niño más dulce y tierno que hay- dijo complacido –te cargo Takeshi-

-Siii- dijo emocionado pero aún con los ojitos rojos

"Espero que no esto no haga que me impidan verte de nuevo"

-Lamento el conflicto que te ocasioné- dijo Pepe

-No te preocupes- dijo Tsubasa –ya una vez me confundieron igual jeje- 

-Y no es para menos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada olvídalo- dijo Pepe

-------------------------------- 

Después de 2 horas Takeshi venía durmiendo en la espalda de Tsubasa y este último se veía muy feliz.

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho- dijo

-Se ve que le has tomado aprecio- dijo Pepe -¿Qué harás cuando tengas que regresar a Brasil?-

-No lo se- dijo Tsubasa –siento que me duele mucho el corazón cada vez que pienso en eso, realmente se ha ganado mi cariño- 

-Te entiendo- dijo Pepe –pero… ¿no crees que te traerá problemas que te diga papá?-

-Quizás, pero esta vez no permitiré que me alejen de él- 

-------------------------------- 

-Hola, lamento que venga cansado-

-No te preocupes Tsubasa- dijo Sanae

-Me dejas llevarlo a su cuarto-

-Este… claro es la primera puerta de la derecha-

-gracias- 

Tsubasa recostó a Takeshi en su cama y puso unas almohadas para que no se cayera.

"Se ve tan tierno, gracias por ser como eres Takeshi" se inclinó y besó su frente mientras Sanae observaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tsubasa esperó un momento observando a Takeshi y salió del cuarto bajo las escaleras y vio a Sanae picando cebolla.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- contestó Sanae –es solo que la cebolla me hace llorar mucho- 

-Ah, entiendo bueno debo irme, cuídate Sanae-

-Si, gracias-

-------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente en casa de los Izawa…

-Yo quero futigol-

-No Takeshi, en la noche si quieres-

-Pa- 

-Ya oíste a tu mamá, hasta en la noche- dijo Mamoru

-Ta ben-

-Oye hijo ¿Qué te parece si vamos al zoológico hoy?- 

-Siiii- 

Sanae, Mamoru y Takeshi fueron al zoológico muy contentos; el niño se divertía y estaba maravillado con tantos animalitos.

-Fue buena idea traerlo aquí- dijo contento Mamoru

-Si- sonrió Sanae –Mamoru creo que hay algo que debes saber…- 

-Ma, Pa vamos-

-Si- dijeron ambos

------------------------------------ 

En la noche…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?- dijo Mamoru

-No lo se aún-

-Pues será mejor que lo pienses bien, creí que ya habíamos definido esto-

-Lo se pero… no es justo-

-Si, ya lo se y yo no puedo decidir nada, te lo dejo a tu conciencia- 

-Pero Mamo-chan-

-Lo siento, pero tampoco estás siendo justa conmigo-

Mamoru salió a la calle al parecer sus problemas no acabarían nunca.

----------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente…

-Hola, ya llegué por Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa

-Buenos días, pasa- dijo Sanae

-Pa Subasa!!!!- gritó el niño

Sanae miró sorprendida al niño -¿Qué has dicho Takeshi?-

-Pa Subasa- el niño le extendió los brazos a Tsubasa para que lo cargara –yo teno 2 pas-

-Ah ya veo- dijo Sanae mirando a Tsubasa

-Bueno, veras…-

-No es momento de hablar de eso- dijo Sanae –que se diviertan- 

-Gracias- dijo Tsubasa

-Dios ma-

-Nos vemos amor- dijo Sanae mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Takeshi 

Después de que se van cierra la puerta y ve a Mamoru…

-Voy por mis cosas, me marcho- dijo Mamoru

-Espera, no es lo que tú crees-

-Bueno, si no es lo que yo creo explícame estoy ansioso por escuchar una explicación- dijo Mamoru –en este momento creeré lo que sea-

-Bueno…- dijo Sanae y se quedó callada, ni ella misma sabía porque el niño empezó llamar papá a Tsubasa. 

-Bueno, en ese caso me voy-

Mamoru subió por sus cosas; Sanae subió a su habitación y vio como él llenaba su maleta con todo mal acomodado. 

-Mamoru, por favor-

-Lo siento Sanae- dijo Mamoru –ya no puedo más con esto- 

-Pero…- 

-Aceptémoslo, esto nunca va a funcionar y menos ahora-

-Pero…- dijo Sanae -¿Qué pasará con Takeshi?-

-Ya lo oíste tiene dos papás, no importará si está uno o el otro-

-Mamoru…- 

-No tiene caso que insistas- dijo Mamoru –y no me olvidaré de Takeshi-

-Pero… no es lo que tú crees- dijo Sanae –en ningún momento yo-

-¿Qué quieres que piense con lo que me dijiste ayer?-

-Entiendo que estés molesto pero te juro que no es lo que piensas, te juro que yo no he…-

-No quiero seguir escuchándote- dijo Mamoru –quiero el divorcio- volteo a mirarla por última vez –adiós-

Mamoru salió azotando la puerta dejando a Sanae llorando desconsolada…

CONTINUARÁ


	14. ¿Pometes?: Quiero que seas feliz

**¿Pometes?: Quiero que seas feliz**

-No quiero seguir escuchándote- dijo Mamoru –quiero el divorcio- volteo a mirarla por última vez –adiós-

Mamoru salió azotando la puerta dejando a Sanae llorando desconsolada…

-¿Por qué no me escuchas?- dijo llorando

---------------------- 

Tsubasa y Takeshi se encontraban jugando en el parque muy contentos ya llevaban unas horas ahí…

-Pa- dijo el niño

Tsubasa volteó y vio a Mamoru.

-Creí que…-

-Si, no te preocupes solo necesito hablar un momento con Takeshi-

-De acuerdo-

-Takeshi, tú ya eres un niño grande-

-Si- dijo el niño

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho- dijo Mamoru

-Yo tamben- dijo Takeshi y le dio un abrazo

-Gracias hijo- dijo Mamoru –debes saber que yo no estaré en la casa- 

-poque- 

-bueno a veces los adultos no podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias y tenemos que ponerle una solución que sea la que menos lastime a nuestros seres queridos-

-cando legresas-

-vendré a verte siempre que pueda-

-¿no vas a legresash?-

-A la casa no- dijo Mamoru

-¿ya no me queres?-

-claro que si, nunca lo dudes te quiero más que a nada en el mundo- 

-no quero que te vayas- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo se pero es necesario- dijo Mamoru –además no estas solo, tienes a tu mamá y ahora también a Tsubasa y yo nunca dejaré de venir a verte-

-no te vayas- dijo el niño llorando

-perdóname Takeshi, recuerda que me dijiste que ya eres un niño grande- dijo Mamoru –debes como tal comportarte y ser fuerte para ayudar a mamá-

-Pa- el niño abrazó a Mamoru llorando

Mamoru cargó al niño y una lágrima deslizó por su rostro; le entregó el niño a Tsubasa aunque el niño al principio no quería dejarlo ir –cuídalo mucho- dijo y se marchó

Takeshi se aferró a Tsubasa fuertemente lloraba desconsolado. Tsubasa sintió como se le partía su corazón en ese momento, no quería que Takeshi sufriera así… 

Tsubasa llegó de regresó con Takeshi que se había quedado dormido después de tanto llorar; llamó la puerta y vio a Sanae con los ojos hinchados.

-Ah, no creí que regresaran tan pronto-

-Está cansado, lo llevaré a su habitación- dijo Tsubasa 

Después de acostar al niño bajó las escaleras y vio a Sanae sentada en un sofá.

-Sanae ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Mamoru?-

-No es nada- mintió ella

-Si no es así ¿Por qué Mamoru habló con Takeshi?-

Sanae comenzó a llorar

-Nos vamos a divorciar-

-pero ¿Por qué? Yo siempre los he visto tan felices-

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen- dijo y se abrazó a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello 

------------------------------------------- 

Después de un rato en el que Sanae se la había pasado encerrada en su cuarto, Tsubasa se había dedicado a hacer la comida y estar al pendiente de Takeshi en caso de que necesitara algo…

Subió a verlo y se encontró con que el niño estaba triste 

-¿Takeshi?- 

-Pa Tsubasa- dijo –mi Pa no va a volvesh?-

-Takeshi, tu papá te quiere mucho-

-pero no va a volvesh-

-Takeshi tu has dicho que tienes 2 papás-

-Si- 

-Bueno yo no vivo contigo y eso no nos impide estar contentos y felices cuando pasamos tiempo juntos ¿cierto?- dijo mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de Takeshi y a la vez lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Si- dijo el niño con sus ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar 

-Entonces, aunque tu papá no este todo el tiempo aquí contigo no quiere decir que el haya dejado de quererte o que no puedas pasar tiempo con él-

-si?- 

-Así es- dijo Tsubasa –te prometo que nunca dejarás de tener a tus dos papás-

-pometes?- 

-Te lo juro-

------------------------------------- 

Mamoru y Sanae han empezado los trámites de divorcio, ninguno de los dos quisieron hacer de esto algo más difícil…

-Ya está listo- dijo Sanae

-Bien, vamos hijo- dijo Mamoru

-Mamoru…- comenzó a decir Sanae

-Lo traigo en la tarde-

Sanae los vio irse con tristeza entonces ¿de qué servía que ella no hubiera hecho nada? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

------------------------------------ 

-¿sabes?- dijo Tsubasa –no creo que sea justo para Takeshi-

-Eso es cosa de dos- dijo Ryo

-Es que no quiero que la sufra- dijo –es mi hijo-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Ryo –pero…-

-Bueno, el me ha comenzado a llamar papá y la verdad yo estoy muy a gusto con eso- dijo Tsubasa –tu sabes que pronto regresaré a Brasil y quiero irme con la tranquilidad de que el es feliz-

-Vaya Tsubasa, si que me has dejado sorprendido creí que el niño no te importaba-

-Las cosas cambian, bueno démonos prisa que sino Genzo se enojará por que lleguemos tarde-

-Si- 

-------------------------------------- 

En la noche…

-Bueno, muchas gracias por prestármelo- dijo Mamoru

-Es tu hijo- dijo Sanae –puedes venir las veces que quieras-

Ding dong

-Yo creo que debería irme-

Al abrir la puerta…

-Ryo- dijo Mamoru

-Que bueno que los encuentro a ambos, tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-No lo creo- dijo Mamoru

-Claro que si- dijo Ryo –aquella vez les acepté lo que dijeron pero ahora las cosas han cambiado-

-No pienso hablar de esto con ella- dijo Mamoru

-Me has estado acusando sin fundamento- dijo Sanae

-Bueno, no me importa quien tenga la razón es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa- dijo Ryo con mucha firmeza mientras cerraba la puerta y se interponía entre la salida y ellos; está vez iban a hablar en serio.

CONTINUARÁ


	15. No llores: ¿Veshdad que es mentisha?

**No llores: ¿Veshdad que es mentisha?**

-Bueno, no me importa quien tenga la razón es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa- dijo Ryo con mucha firmeza mientras cerraba la puerta y se interponía entre la salida y ellos; está vez iban a hablar en serio.

-Bueno ya me sospecho las causas de su divorcio pero quisiera corroborarlas- dijo Ryo

------------------------------- 

Takeshi abrió los ojos, quería comer golosinas como siempre lo hacia y para que no lo regañara su mamá tapó la almohada a lo largo. Eso se lo había enseñado su tío Ryo para que fuera por galletas a la cocina y no lo cacharan. 

-Bueno, si Sanae dice que es inocente, deberías creerlo-

Mamoru lucía enfadado y sin ninguna intención de ceder

-El nunca me creerá- dijo Sanae un tanto decepcionada

-Miren no vine aquí a resolver sus problemas maritales, si no a que arreglemos esta situación de una vez por todas- dijo Ryo 

Takeshi observó a sus padres y a su tío seguir discutiendo mientras bajaba por las escaleras; estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que decían que no notaron cuando el pequeño niño bajó las escaleras.

"que no me vean" pensó el niño mientras oía como empezaban a elevar la voz

Takeshi entró a la cocina mientras seguía oyendo todo lo que decían y tomó unas galletas subiéndose a un pequeño banco como siempre le hacia para alcanzarlas. En su camino de regreso tuvo que esconderse detrás de las escaleras. 

-Ya basta!!!!!!!!- gritó Ryo

-No grites- dijo Sanae enfadada –no vayas a despertar a Takeshi-

-Lo siento- dijo Ryo

Los 3 se callaron por un momento y al no oír ruido proveniente de arriba hablaron un poco más calmados.

Takeshi empezó a buscar la manera de llegar a su habitación cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. El niño se acercó un poco más no entendía lo que decían. El sabía que eso no podía ser cierto; sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. El no entendía que era todo eso, pero sabía algo solo una persona podía contestarle con la verdad. El tenía que decirle que eso era mentira.

Takeshi corrió llorando detrás de la escalera solo alcanzó a ver como su papá le pedía perdón a su mamá por haber dudado de ella. Takeshi sintió el impulso de preguntarles si era mentira lo que había oído pero el pequeño estaba decidido a preguntarle a alguien más. 

Mamoru y Sanae caminaron con Ryo hasta la calle.

-Bueno- dijo Ryo –me alegra que arreglen sus diferencias pero…-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Mamoru –haremos lo que nos pides, es lo justo- 

Takeshi había salido y se escondió entre los arbustos como tantas veces había hecho cuando quería esconderse de su mamá cuando ella lo llamaba a comer; solo que esta vez Sanae no sabía que su hijo estaba afuera.

La puerta se cerró y Takeshi salió de su escondite; salió caminando por la banqueta con una meta fija en su mente. 

---------------------------- 

-Sanae- dijo Mamoru –yo-

-Lo se-

-Pero ahora creo que lo mejor es seguir con el divorcio-

-Pero y Takeshi- dijo ella

-No crees que sería peor para él-

-Pero…- 

-Mañana hablaremos sobre esto, ya es muy tarde-

-Está bien- dijo Sanae

-Me voy- dijo Mamoru

Después de cerrar la puerta.

Sanae se asomó a la habitación de su hijo "Está dormido" pensó y se dirigió a dormirse a su cuarto. 

-------------------------------- 

Mamoru salió más tranquilo caminando por la calle pero no a tiempo para ver a su hijo vagando por la calle.

Takeshi seguía vagando sin rumbo, solo conocía un lugar adonde podía ir para alcanzar su meta. 

------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente Sanae se levantó y vio el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana.

"que raro que Takeshi no haya venido a despertarme como siempre, ha de estar muy cansado"

Sanae caminó rumbo a la habitación de su hijo y solo vio una almohada mal cubierta.

-¿Takeshi?- 

------------------------------- 

Sayoko abrió la puerta de su casa y la sorprendió lo que vio. 

-¿Takeshi? Dios mío estás helado-

Sayoko cargó al niño e inmediatamente después de recostarlo sobre el sillón fue corriendo a buscar unas cobijas.

-Sayoko- dijo Takeshi

-Que bueno que estés bien no sabes el susto que me diste, no tengo algo caliente que darte y ni modo que te de café, llamaré a tus papás-

-No- dijo Takeshi –Pa Subasa-

-Pero tus papás deben estar preocupados-

-Pa Subasa- dijo el niño suplicante

Sayoko miró indecisa al niño.

-Pa Subasa- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está bien le llamaré a Tsubasa-

-------------------------------- 

-Tsubasa, te hablan por teléfono-

-Bueno- contestó algo dormido –¿Qué? Espera, enseguida voy para allá-

-------------------------------- 

Ring 

-Bueno- 

-Mamoru, Takeshi no está en la casa- dijo Sanae sollozando

-¿Qué dices?-

-------------------------------- 

-Ya le hablé a Tsubasa- dijo Sayoko- pronto vendrá a verte, ¿quieres que les hablé a tus papás?-

-No- dijo Takeshi

-¿Qué te pasa Takeshi?- dijo Sayoko

-Pa Subasa-

-Entiendo, solo le dirás a Tsubasa- dijo Sayoko -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Takeshi no contestó, aunque sabía que ella vivía muy cerca de la casa de Mamoru así que de las veces que Tsubasa lo llevó era muy fácil que se aprendiera el camino.

Ding dong

-Está en el sillón-

-¿Qué te pasó Takeshi?- dijo Tsubasa que entró corriendo a verlo

-Pa Subasa!!!!!!!!!- Takeshi abrazó a Tsubasa llorando con mucha fuerza

Tsubasa se sentía triste nunca había visto a Takeshi llorar así.

-Dime que es lo que tienes para que pueda ayudarte- dijo Tsubasa 

-¿Veshdad que es mentisha?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mi pa…-

-Mi pa dijo que no soy hijo-

Tsubasa abrazó a Takeshi

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Pa dijo a tio Lio y ma- dijo llorando Takeshi

-Takeshi- 

-Dijo que ma y tu se quedashan conmigo poshque no soy hijo- dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa

-¿Veshdad que es mentisha?-

Tsubasa miró a Takeshi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. 

-Hijo mío, no llores. Te prometo que todo se arreglará- 

CONTINUARÁ


	16. Vete: La tristeza de Takeshi

**Vete: La tristeza de Takeshi**

Tsubasa miró a Takeshi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. 

-Hijo mío, no llores. Te prometo que todo se arreglará- 

------------------------------------------ 

Sanae y Mamoru buscaban a su hijo desesperados pues no sabían cuando su hijo se había extraviado. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y no habían recibido noticia alguna.

-Hemos buscado y no encontramos nada- dijo Ryo –pero seguiremos buscando- 

-Así es- dijo Genzo y los demás asintieron

-¿ya te contestó Tsubasa?- preguntó Mamoru

-No, como quisiera que él nos ayudara a encontrarlo- dijo Sanae sollozando.

-Nos vamos a seguir buscando- dijo Taro

-Eso no será necesario- dijo Tsubasa

Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubasa un tanto extrañados pero a la vez aliviados.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- dijo Sanae buscando con desesperación con la mirada

-No vino conmigo-

-¿Cómo que no vino contigo?- pregunto Mamoru

-Solo vine a avisarles que Takeshi está bien pero no regresará a esta casa-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-En primera el no quiere por que le han mentido y si no me creen pueden preguntarle, pero me temo que será hasta mañana porque se encuentra dormido-

-Eres un…- dijo Mamoru

-Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado con lo que dices, ya consulté un abogado y no importa lo que cueste Takeshi se quedará conmigo-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Sanae levantando la voz 

-Pues que MI HIJO se quedará conmigo-

Sanae trató de protestar

-No me interesa nada de lo que ustedes quieran- dijo Tsubasa mirando con verdadero reproche a Sanae –lo se todo y MI HIJO se irá conmigo-

Tsubasa salió rápidamente de ahí pero Mamoru salió a su encuentro

-No se que rayos te propones ni de donde sacaste eso pero será mejor que regreses a Takeshi-

-El no quiere- dijo Tsubasa –y ¿sabes quien me lo dijo?- 

Mamoru no atinó a decir nada se veía realmente contrariado. 

-Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa –Takeshi me lo dijo y ahora nadie en el mundo podrá separarnos; 3 años hemos perdido pero tenemos toda una vida por delante.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo por favor- dijo Sanae llorando

Tsubasa no volteo a mirar atrás subió a su carro y se marchó mientras Sanae se desplomaba en el suelo llorando.

-Entonces ¿Tsubasa es el padre?- preguntó Taro

Pero al no recibir respuesta y ver a Sanae destrozada todos supieron la respuesta.

---------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente…

Ding dong

-Buenos días señora- dijo Sanae con los ojos llenos de ojeras e hinchados se notaba la terrible noche que había pasado- 

FLASH BACK

-No llores Sanae- dijo Mamoru –eres su madre el no puede quitártelo- 

-Pero ¿cómo no voy a llorar?- dijo Sanae –me quieren quitar a mi hijo-

-no podrá- dijo Mamoru –vayamos a hablar con él-

-No- dijo ella –iré yo mañana a buscarlo-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Mira Sanae seré honesta contigo, no creo que Tsubasa este de acuerdo en que estés aquí-

-Pero soy su madre- dijo –por favor señora Ohzora, usted también es madre-

-abue quesho comesh-

-Hijo- 

-Ma…- 

Sanae corrió a abrazar a su hijo pero Takeshi retrocedió 

-¿Qué ocurre Takeshi?- dijo Sanae que no se atrevía a acercarse a su hijo al ver su rechazo –soy mamá, he venido a verte-

-No- 

-Takeshi…- 

-vete- 

-Hijo mío- dijo

-vete- 

-Ya lo escuchaste, vete- dijo Tsubasa

Sanae se incorporó y vio a Tsubasa de frente al tiempo que el niño se aferraba a él

-que se vasha-

-Pero…- 

-No eres bienvenida aquí- dijo Tsubasa –o es que piensas hacer sufrir más a Takeshi-

Sanae salió de ahí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

-Pa…- dijo llorando el niño –Ma…-

Tsubasa cargó a Takeshi le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir, ¿porque había sido tan ciego como parra no darse cuenta antes?

-Lo se hijo, tranquilo ya pasó-

------------------------------- 

-Ya tiene horas que se fue y no contesta el timbre-

-Quizás Tsubasa y ella están hablando- dijo Ryo

-¿Sanae?- dijo Mamoru

Sanae se abrazó a Mamoru al tiempo que decía llorando

-mi hijo me odia-

------------------------------- 

Ding dong

-Ah hola muchachos, pasen-

-Muchas gracias señora Ohzora- dijo Genzo

Tsubasa entró a la sala.

-Hola amigos, ya se a que se debe su visita-

-Bueno, si ya lo sabes creo que no deberías intentar alejar a Takeshi de su…- dijo Taro

-Pa- dijo Takeshi abrazándose a Tsubasa

Tsubasa abrazó a Takeshi –¿Por qué no vas con la abuela mientras habló con Taro y Genzo?-

Takeshi dudó, no quería soltar a Tsubasa.

-Prometo que iré pronto-

Takeshi soltó a Tsubasa y salió del cuarto sin hablarles. 

-Está muy triste- dijo Tsubasa –sobre todo desde que vio a su mamá en la mañana casi no quiere hablar y no le gusta separarse de mi, mi madre fue a comprarle algo de ropa porque no quiso salir a ningún lado ni dejarme salir a mi-

-Se que es tu hijo- dijo Genzo –pero… ¿Qué hay de su madre? Y además Mamoru lo ha criado como su hijo todo este tiempo-

Tsubasa cambio su rostro por el de un profundo rencor.

-Nunca podré perdonarles el que me hayan separado de mi hijo y no me hayan dicho la verdad y peor aún que mi propio hijo fuera quien se enterara y a causa de eso esté sufriendo tanto- 

-Quizás el niño se niegue a ver a su madre ahorita pero le hará falta y llegará el momento en que pedirá verla- dijo Taro

-El no quiere y yo me encargaré de que no quiera-

-Pero…- dijo Taro

-No me harán cambiar de parecer- dijo Tsubasa –Takeshi no regresa al lado de Sanae y punto-

CONTINUARÁ


	17. Un recuerdo doloroso

**Un recuerdo doloroso: Piensa bien lo que haces**

-Pero…- dijo Taro

-No me harán cambiar de parecer- dijo Tsubasa –Takeshi no regresa al lado de Sanae y punto-

-No seas tan terco, después de todo tu abandonaste a Sanae- dijo Genzo –debiste escuchar su llanto cuando…-

-Es decir que tú también lo sabías y no me dijiste nada-

-No, yo lo ignoraba por completo pero Sanae me habló hace tiempo y se oía desesperada; desafortunadamente no supe que le pasaba y no pude ayudarla. Lo que es claro es que hubo alguien que la apoyo y no fue otro que Mamoru Izawa-

-Pero yo era el padre, era a mí a quien debía haber buscado- 

-¿contestaste alguna vez sus llamadas?-

Tsubasa ya no dijo nada se quedó mudo, de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón y vio a Takeshi que lo miraba suplicante, cargó al niño y dijo –si me disculpan mi hijo requiere atención-

Genzo y Taro lo miraron resignados.

-Piensa bien lo que haces Tsubasa- dijo Taro 

-------------------------------------- 

Pasaron 3 días en lo que Sanae lucía muy desmejorada y Mamoru estaba al pendiente de ella.

-Hablaré con él- dijo

-No- dijo Sanae –no quiero que Takeshi sufra-

-Pero Sanae, Takeshi también es mi hijo-

-Lo se, pero espera por favor Takeshi no quiere vernos-

Mamoru la miró resignado quizás lo más prudente era esperar un poco. "No renunciaré a Takeshi"

Ding dong

-Ah, pasa-

-siento mucho por lo que estas pasando- dijo Sayoko –debo confesarte algo- 

Mamoru la miró extrañado.

-Takeshi llego a mi casa aquel día, yo… yo debí llamarles pero Tsubasa me dijo que no lo hiciera que él les hablaría, yo… debí hacerlo en cuanto escuché lo que Takeshi dijo-

Mamoru la miró molesto

-Estuvimos horas con el alma en un hilo pensando lo peor-

-Lo se, perdóname por favor-

-Ahora sabes porque me case con Sanae, por algo pasan las cosas, no era nuestro destino estar juntos-

-Mamoru…- 

-Ahora quiero a Sanae y… si había algún rastro de ese amor acaba de desvanecerse por completo-

-Mamoru- 

-Agradezco tu sinceridad pero el daño está hecho, ahora si me disculpas mi esposa está enferma y no es conveniente que la deje sola; además es hora de que coma-

-Lo siento de verdad Mamoru- dijo Sayoko que al salir comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Sanae

-Sayoko preguntando por tu salud, pero se fue porque llevaba algo de prisa- 

-Ah- 

-Es hora de comer- dijo

-No tengo hambre-

-Sanae, debes comer algo-

-No tengo hambre-

"Aunque no quieras iré a hablar con Tsubasa y recuperaré a nuestro hijo"

------------------------------------------------ 

Al día siguiente

Ding dong

-Buenos días, enseguida le hablo a Tsubasa-

-Hola Ryo- dijo Tsubasa

-Tenemos que hablar ¿Dónde esta Takeshi?-

-Jugando, al menos ya juega; aunque hace días que no pronuncia palabra y eso me tiene preocupado-

-Tsubasa, Sanae está enferma-

-Eso a mi no me interesa-

-Yo se que la amas-

-No es verdad, ya no más-

-Se está dejando morir, cree que su hijo la odia-

-Takeshi no es capaz de odiar, aún-

-¿serías capaz de?-

-No, pero pronto me lo levaré a Brasil olvidará a su madre pronto; es muy pequeño como para recordar-

-Tsubasa, es necesario que sepas lo que ocurrió poco después de que te fueras a Brasil-

-Pero, entonces tu…-

-Si, yo lo sabía todo-

-Creí que eras mi amigo-

-Si me escuchas prometo no volver a molestarte-

Tsubasa dudó un momento pero recordó las palabras de Taro "Piensa bien lo que haces"; además por fin sabría lo que hace mucho se moría por saber.

-Está bien, pero se breve a Takeshi no le gusta que lo deje mucho tiempo solo-

-Bien, pues veras…-

FLASH BACK

-Aaaah- 

-Pero que suspiro Tsubasa lleva apenas 2 semanas de haberse ido- dijo Teppei

-Ahora que se fue Tsubasa hermanita no nos vayas a salir con tu domingo 7- dijo Ryo

-¿Qué insinúas? Verás en cuanto te alcance-

-Cálmate Nakasawa- dijo Teppei –no le hagas caso, siempre goza molestándote- 

-Pero es que…-

-Tranquila Nakasawa- dijo Mamoru –piensa que el amor es lo más maravilloso y no le hagas caso a Ishisaki-

-Uy- dijo Ryo –de verdad que te traen de un ala y dinos ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?-

-Eso a ti que te importa- dijo Mamoru

-Muy cierto deja de meter tus narices donde no te llaman- dijo Sanae 

-Mamo-chan- 

-Uy, Mamo-chan- dijo Ryo –auch-

Sanae le había dado un mochilazo –te dije que no anduvieras de metiche-

-Ah, hola Sayoko- dijo Mamoru

-Hola yo soy Sayoko Akita…-

-Mi novia- se apresuró a decir Mamoru

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sanae Nakasawa-

-he oído hablar mucho de todos ustedes mucho gusto-

Paso un mes

-Tu novia es una persona muy agradable- dijo Sanae

-Si muy linda- dijo Ishisaki

-Aguas con lo que dices- dijo Mamoru con una clara mirada de advertencia 

-Eh… y ¿Cómo está Tsubasa?- preguntó Ishisaki 

Sanae se quedó callada.

-¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó Mamoru

-Bueno, no he sabido nada de él- dijo Sanae –pero es que entrena muy duro para ser profesional-

-Nakasawa…- dijo Mamoru

-No se preocupen de seguro pronto me llamará-

-Pues háblale tú- dijo Ishisaki

-eh… si eso haré, bueno debo irme-

-Algo me dice que ya le ha hablado- dijo Ishisaki

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-

Al día siguiente

-Estoy muy preocupada- dijo Sanae –ya es una semana de retraso-

-Solo hay una manera de asegurarse- dijo Yukari

-Bien, al salir iré a comprar una- dijo Sanae

Las dos se alejaron

Ryo y Mamoru intercambiaron miradas, habían escuchado todo. 

-Oigan ustedes, dejen de andar tramando algo y mejor vamonos- dijo Teppei 

Dos horas más tarde

-No es buena idea seguirlas- dijo Mamoru

-Pues si es cierto es algo que debe saber Tsubasa cuanto antes-

-Pero le corresponde a ella decirlo-

-No esta por demás saber-

-Te digo que eres bien chismoso- dijo Mamoru

Las chicas compraron la prueba y fueron a casa de Yukari.

-¿y que hacemos aquí?- dijo Mamoru

-Esperar a que salga Sanae-

-No nos va a decir-

Después de 2 horas

-Te dije que no era buena idea- dijo Mamoru –no sale-

-¿Quién no sale?- dijo Sanae

-Ah, este verás- comenzó Ryo

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Mamoru

-Esperen, puedo preguntarles algo-

-Claro- dijo Mamoru

-¿alguno de ustedes ha hablado con Tsubasa?-

-Entonces ¿es verdad?- dijo Ryo -¿estás embarazada? 

CONTINUARÁ


	18. La verdad no peca pero incomoda

**La verdad no peca pero incomoda: todo fue mi culpa.**

-Entonces ¿es verdad?- dijo Ryo -¿estás embarazada? 

Mamoru quiso darle un golpe a Ryo pero la verdad el también quería saber (chismosos ¬¬)

-Eres un entrometido- dijo ella tratando de golpear a Ishisaki y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Nakasawa..- dijo Mamoru

-Hermanita...- 

-Tsubasa, no me ha llamado y no contesta ninguna de las llamadas que le hago y no se si le han llegado mis cartas- dijo

-Sanae yo...- comenzó a decir Ryo

-Estoy embarazada y no se que hacer... no se como contactar a Tsubasa-   
Mamoru se aproximó a Sanae y la abrazó.

-No llores Nakazawa, te prometo que te ayudaremos y haremos hasta lo imposible por localizar a Tsubasa-

-Gra... gracias- dijo ella mientras trataba de calmar su llanto.

Al día siguiente.

-Ese testarudo de Tsubasa anda entrenando, pero ya sabes que luego anda desconectado del mundo-

-No pudiste localizarlo- dijo Mamoru

-No- dijo Ryo -el bruto dejo dicho que en cuanto pudiera me regresaría la llamada-

-Y fuiste tan bruto como para no dejar dicho que era urgente-

-Eh, bueno-

-Sigue intentando, es más lo haremos los dos a alguno tendrá que responderle la llamada-

-Si- 

-Nakasawa- gritó Teppei

Pero Misaki había alcanzado a detenerla a tiempo.

-La llevaré a la enfermería- dijo

-Voy contigo- dijo Mamoru

-Y yo- dijo Ryo

En la enfermería...

-¿que te dijo la enfermera?- preguntó Misaki

-Ah, es solo que he estado algo presionada, nada de cuidado muchas gracias por traerme-

-No fue nada- dijo Misaki -volveré más tarde a darte una vuelta-  
"al parecer aquí salgo sobrando" pensó Taro.

-¿han sabido algo de Tsubasa?-

-Lo siento pero no hemos sabido nada Nakasawa- dijo Mamoru -pero estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por localizarlo-

-Gracias a ambos, Izawa ¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre?-

-Eh si, pero en ese caso...-

-Si, yo te diré Mamoru- dijo con una leve sonrisa -gracias a los dos por todo-

Dos horas más tarde

-Ah, hola Sayoko- dijo Ryo -si buscas a Mamoru ahorita viene de hecho lo estoy esperando-

-Gracias...- 

Sayoko se sorprendió con lo que vio, Sanae iba recargandose en el hombro de Mamoru.

-Ah, Sayoko lo siento pero debo llevar a Sanae a su casa, no se ha sentido bien te hablo luego-

-Esperenme- dijo Ryo -yo soy quien lleva sus cosas-

"¿en que momento comenzó a llamarla por su nombre? no debo ponerme celosa, solo van así porque ella está enferma" 

Dos días despues

-Bueno, ¿que tal Mamoru?-

-Mira Tsubasa...-

-Esto del entrenamiento en Brasil es genial y ah lo siento tengo que irme- 

-Espera Tsubasa-

-Dile a Ryo que le hablaré en cuanto pueda y...-

-Sanae- 

-Ah, si dile que la extraño mucho y luego le hablo adios-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ryo

-Me colgó- dijo Mamoru

-Pero le mencionaste el nombre de Sanae ¿no?-

-Si pero siempre ha sido muy distraído como para asimilar las cosas rápidamente-

-Ahora le marco yo- dijo Ryo

-Dijo que se comunicará contigo cuando pueda- dijo Mamoru

Una semana después...

Espero que esta vez lo encuentre.

-Me podría comunicar con Tsubasa Ohzora-

-De parte de quien-

-Sanae Nakasawa-

-Permitame- 

-Ey Tsubasa te hablan-

"Si está"

-¿Quién?- 

-Una tal Sanae Nakasawa-

Tsubasa dudó un momento.

-Tsubasa, ¿y bien?-

-Dile que no estoy-

-Uy haciendote del rogar?- dijo Pepe

-Eh, no-

-Si bueno- dijo de nuevo la voz del muchacho -mira Tsubasa no se encuentra quieres dejarle recado-

-No gracias- dijo y colgó

-Si que te pasas Tsubasa la chava se oía triste-

Tsubasa no contestó y salió con su balón.

"Perdoname Sanae, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y espero me perdones pero ahora debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento" 

-------------------------------------- 

-y eso fue lo que oiste-

-Si- dijo Sanae

-Es un idiota- dijo Mamoru -recuerda que no estas sola-

-Si, lo se gracias- dijo llorando

Mamoru la abrazó mientras una idea coemnzaba a fijarse en su mente 

Una hora más tarde

-Hola Mamo-chan- dijo Sayoko ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine?-

-En otra ocasión Sayoko, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Siempre tienes cosas que hacer-

-Ya te he dicho que Sanae necesita ayuda-

-Siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca me dices que-

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo- dijo Mamoru -Sayoko, por favor, confía en mi-

-Esta bien-

Mamoru le dio un beso en la frente a Sayoko -debo irme- y se alejó corriendo-

En casa de Sanae...

-Hija que tienes-

Sanae colgó rápidamente el telefono; su mamá la había sorprendido cuando trataba de localizar a Genzo su última esperanza de localizar a Tsubasa era él.

-No es nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Nadie llora por nada-

-Perdoname mamá- dijo Sanae llorando avergonzada

-No me asustes hija ¿qué te pasa?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-Sanae...- 

-Perdóname mamá-

-¿es verdad eso hija?- dijo su papá -¿cómo es posible?- dijo molesto

-perdonenme por favor- dijo sollozando y dejándose caer en el piso

-Es de ese imbécil que se fue a Brasil ¿verdad? por eso la urgencia de irse- dijo su papá

-Papá- 

Ding dong

Sanae volteó hacia la puerta como si quizás detrás de ella hubiera una salida a todo eso.

Ding dong

La mamá de Sanae no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir. 

Mamoru entro en la casa sin siquiera recibir invitación.

-He escuchado todo lo que gritaban-

-Mamoru- dijo Sanae

-Yo soy el padre del niño y he venido a responder por ello- 

-Muchacho- dijo el señor Nakazawa al momento que se dirigía hacia él.

Sanae se interpuso entre ellos.

-Espera querido, el muchacho ha dicho que le responderá a nuestra hija-

-Pero solo es una niña-

-Ya no lo es- dijo la señora Nakasawa.

-¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

-Lo que sea necesario- dijo Mamoru firmemente

-Mamoru...- dijo Sanae

-No te preocupes todo estará bien-

Sanae vio una gran determinación en Mamoru y no se atrevió a desmentirlo.

Al día siguiente...

-¿Acaso están locos?-

-No- dijo Mamoru -nunca había estado más cuerdo en mi vida- 

-Pero...- dijo Ryo

-No nos convencerás de lo contrario- dijo Sanae

-¿Y que hay de Tsubasa?-

-El no quiere saber de mi así que no tiene porque saberlo- dijo Sanae

-Pero no es justo el tiene derecho...-

-Yo no lo veo aquí asumiendo su responsabilidad o siquiera preguntando por Sanae- dijo Mamoru

-Pero no tu querías a Sayoko?- dijo Ryo

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado- dijo Mamoru -Sanae, tengo que ir a hacer algo-

-Lo se-

-Nos vemos- dijo Mamoru

-¿Es verdad que tu y Mamoru se van a casar?- preguntó Teppei

-Si- 

-Pero y Tsubasa-

-¿cuál Tsubasa?- dijo Sanae

-Espero no te arrepientas- le dijo en un susurro Ryo

-Así que es verdad que te casas- dijo Misaki

-Si, y te...-

-No necesitas decirlo, no le diré nada a Tsubasa porque no quiero que mi amigo se deprima con esta noticia-

-Gracias- dijo Sanae

-No lo haga por ti Nakasawa- dijo Taro

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Fue como un pacto, nadie te diría nada, porque no queríamos que dejaras de luchar por tus sueños y yo ya no tenía derecho a decirte nada-  
Tsubasa lo miró con algo de reproche

-Yo traté de decírtelo pero tu estabas muy ocupado como para saber de Sanae o acaso ya no te acuerdad-

FLASH BACK

-Tsubasa, que bueno que llamas amigo- dijo Ryo "Si supieras que apenas hace unas horas se casó Sanae"

-Es que como tiene tiempo que intentas localizarme-

-Ah, si es que... dime como te va-

-De maravilla, espero ser profesional muy pronto-

-Que bien, oye Tsubasa ¿no me preguntas por Sanae?-

-Si no te molesta Ryo preferiría que no me hablaras de ella- 

-Pero...- 

-En este momento no tengo tiempo para pensar en ella-

-Entiendo- "bueno si así lo quieres"

-Tengo que irme, espero nos veamos pronto-

-Si, hasta pronto-

"Espero haber hecho lo correcto"

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Perdona si no te lo dije pero...-

-Si eso es todo lo que venías a decirme...-

-Entiendo donde no me quieren, espero no te arrepientas- dijo Ryo y salió de la casa.

Tsubasa sintió un jalón en su pantalón, algo que ya se había hecho habitual para él; cargo a Takeshi y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname Takeshi- dijo -todo fue mi culpa-

CONTINUARÁ


	19. Perdón: Ya es demasiado tarde

**Perdón: Ya es demasiado tarde.**

Tsubasa sintió un jalón en su pantalón, algo que ya se había hecho habitual para él; cargo a Takeshi y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname Takeshi- dijo -todo fue mi culpa-

-pa?- Takeshi preguntó con inocencia, Tsubasa se apartó por un momento mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Te prometo que serás feliz- dijo Tsubasa

-No shores-

Tsubasa se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo a Takeshi -¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a comer pizza?-

Takeshi lo miró con una gran sonrisa –Si-

--------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde

Ding dong

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- dijo Mamoru

-Hablar con Sanae-

-No se siente bien y tu solo le provocas disgustos Ohzora-

-Esta vez será diferente-

Mamoru lo miró escéptico.

-Muy bien, pero estaré cercas-

Mamoru condujo a Tsubasa a la habitación de Sanae.

-Tsubasa ¿y Takeshi?-

-El no vino conmigo-

Sanae se puso triste al oír eso, por un momento pensó que quizás vería a su querido hijo.

-He venido a pedirte perdón- dijo Tsubasa al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a la cama para después hincarse –perdóname por favor-

-Tsubasa- dijo Sanae –yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, tu nunca hubieras reaccionado así si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad, debí decirte las cosas yo…-

-deja que yo hable- dijo al tiempo que tapaba con un dedo sus labios.

Mamoru no quiso seguir viendo aquello y decidió bajar a la sala "quizás ahora formarán una familia" pensó.

-Sanae, yo haré todo lo posible para que Takeshi olvide lo ocurrido aquel día y venga a verte; además Takeshi tiene derecho a ver al que ha sido mejor padre que yo-

-Tsubasa no digas eso, has demostrado que eres un gran padre; aún sin saber la verdad sobre Takeshi-

-Gracias Sanae, yo… no lo merezco-

Sanae le sonrió –ya no sigas diciendo eso, Takeshi es muy pequeño y llegará el momento en que asimile todo esto- (Nota de la autora: a ver si no necesita psicólogo U)

-Sanae, yo aún te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…-

Sanae lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya no sigas Tsubasa…-

-Pero Mamoru y tú se casaron sin quererse…-

-Por favor calla- dijo Sanae –lo siento Tsubasa, Mamoru y yo no nos vamos a divorciar, él ha estado conmigo como siempre tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Además yo lo quiero-

Tsubasa sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, al parecer aunque ellos en un principio se hubieran casado por Takeshi ahora las cosas eran distintas. La había perdido, pero esta vez no actuaría como tonto porque esta vez tenía a Takeshi.

-Entiendo- dijo Tsubasa –no volveré a mencionar el tema- solo quisiera que supieras algo-

Sanae lo miró expectante.

-Esto lo traje de Brasil conmigo, pensaba dártelo si ganaba el mundial juvenil- dijo –el mundial lo ganamos pero ya no podía dártelo-

-Es tuyo- dijo –aunque ya no signifique lo mismo, me voy traeré a Takeshi en cuanto esté listo para verte de nuevo-

Tsubasa salió de la habitación y Sanae contempló una pequeña caja, la cual abrió con algo de ilusión.

-Tsubasa… lástima que ya sea tarde-

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayo sobre un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

------------------------------------

En la casa de Genzo.

-Es una lástima que Tsubasa sea tan testarudo- dijo Ryo

-Eso si- dijo Taro –esperemos que reaccione-

-No quisiera irme dejando a Anego tan mal- dijo Genzo –pero ya retrasé demasiado mi regreso a Alemania-

-Solo esperemos que te haga caso- le dijo Taro a Ryo.

-Si, esperemos que abra los ojos-

-------------------------------------

-Ahora si podrás comer- dijo Mamoru

-Si, ahora tengo la esperanza de que mi hijo deje de odiarme-

-Takeshi no es capaz de odiar- dijo Mamoru

-Solo estaré segura cuando venga a verme-

-Ya verás que será pron…-

Mamoru calló de repente había visto la cajita y por la forma de la caja era obvio cual era su contenido.

Sanae notó que era lo que había causado que Mamoru cambiara la mirada.

-No es lo que tu crees- dijo Sanae

-Me vas a decir que no es un anillo de compromiso-

-Si lo es, pero no es lo que estas pensando-

-¿y para que otra cosa te da un anillo de compromiso entonces?-

-El dijo que era mío pero nunca me pidió matrimonio-

Mamoru la miró extrañado.

-Nunca le di la oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo Sanae –le dije lo que habíamos decidido de salvar nuestro matrimonio-

-Sanae- dijo Mamoru y se aproximó a besar tiernamente a su esposa –esta vez funcionará-

-Lo se- dijo ella

---------------------------------------

-Hola Takeshi ya regresé-

-tashdaste musho- dijo y se abrazó a él.

Tsubasa miró con tristeza a su hijo, era obvio que el niño necesitaba a su madre, solo eso explicaría que se hubiera vuelto tan introvertido. "Hasta ha dejado de jugar con el balón"

-onde fuiste-

Tsubasa lo pensó por un momento.

-Fui a ver a tu mamá-

Takeshi lo miró entre extrañado y enojado

-no quero veshla-

-lo se- dijo Tsubasa –¿no quieres saber porque fui?-

-no- dijo el niño y una lágrima rodó por su rostro

-No llores Takeshi- dijo Tsubasa –de todas formas te diré porque fui-

Takeshi se dio la vuelta pero fue tan lento su andar que Tsubasa sonrió al parecer el niño si quería saber algo de su mamá.

-Fui a verla porque está enferma-

-fema?-

-así es- dijo Tsubasa -¿quieres que te lleve a verla?-

-no-

-bueno, es tu decisión- dijo Tsubasa, el quería que el niño decidiera ir por si mismo y no hacer lo caer en el chantaje de que era a causa de no verlo o mejor dicho de creer que su hijo la odia. Tsubasa comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina…

-ta muy fema?-

-Si, no ha comido bien-

-Pa?-

-Dime Takeshi-

De los ojitos de Takeshi comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, Tsubasa se acercó a el y se puso en cunclillas para verlo de frente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a verla cierto?-

Takeshi solo se abrazó a su papá.

--------------------------------------------

-Sayoko, espera- dijo Ryo

-Ah, hola Ryo-

-¿Por qué esa cara?-

-No es nada-

-Nadie trae esa cara por nada-

La muchacha trato de sonreír pero en vez de eso una lágrima amenazó con asomarse en su rostro.

-Ese Mamoru…- dijo

Sayoko abrazó a Ishisaki y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Ahora si que lo he perdido para siempre-

CONTINUARÁ


	20. Kaoru: la promesa de Mamoru

**Capítulo 20**

**Kaoru: la promesa de Mamoru**

Sayoko abrazó a Ishisaki y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Ahora si que lo he perdido para siempre-

-Tranquila- dijo Ishisaki –cuéntame lo que paso-

------------------------------------------------

Ding dong

-Ah, tu otra…- pero Mamoru se detuvo una pequeña personita había llamado su atención -hijo-

Takeshi lo miró enojado y triste, jaló del pantalón a Tsubasa.

-Venimos a ver a Sanae- dijo Tsubasa.

-Entiendo- dijo Mamoru –ella está allá arriba, saldré un momento siéntanse en su casa-

Mamoru cerró la puerta dejando a los tres solos.

"No tengo nada que hacer aquí" pensó Mamoru.

-----------------------------------------------

-Bueno, entiendo tu tristeza Sayoko- dijo Ishisaki –y se que Mamoru es un testarudo, pero no te desesperes-

-Pero…- empezó a decir Sayoko

-No hay pero que valga, esperemos que tanto Mamoru como Sanae abran los ojos ¿OK?-

Sayoko tenía la mirada triste pero las palabras de Ishisaki le devolvieron un poco la esperanza. Ya había esperado más de 3 años a Mamoru…

-Está bien- dijo

-----------------------------------------

Sanae estaba tejiendo un suéter cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación se abrió; las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Takeshi- dijo

El niño se le quedó mirando; ahí estaba la autora de sus días.

-Mi amor- dijo Sanae mientras débilmente se incorporaba de su cama

Takeshi solo la miraba y vio como su mamá se movía con dificultad, entonces Takeshi se acercó corriendo a su mamá se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar profundamente…

Tsubasa observó la escena conmovido "lo que estuve a punto de destruir" pensó.

------------------------------------------

Mamoru iba caminando por la calle meditando su encuentro con Takeshi.

"Hijo mío" pensó

FLASH BACK

Mamoru tan solo tenía 9 años y estaba llorando profundamente.

-Ya Mamoru- dijo su mamá –no llores más- piensa que ella está ahora en paz-

-Pero…-

-Si lo se, yo también la voy a extrañar mucho-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Kaoru… hace tiempo que no voy a visitarte"

------------------------------------------

Tsubasa, Sanae y Takeshi se disponían a cenar, Mamoru ya había tardado en volver pero al ver que Sanae no decía nada al respecto prefirió seguir disfrutando de su felicidad momentánea.

-Yo quero… - comenzó a decir Takeshi

-Nada de Futigol jovencito- dijo Tsubasa

-Pero…-

-Tú padre tiene razón- dijo Sanae –esta vez comerás otra cosa-

Takeshi hizo cara de puchero, pero no le quedó de otra más que aguantarse y por un momento vio a sus padres contentos. Pero sabía que algo le faltaba para ser completamente feliz.

---------------------------------------------

Mamoru se encontraba en el cementerio frente a una tumba.

-Kaoru… tú fuiste como una hermana para mí. Quise evitar que alguien más pasara por tu misma desgracia y ahora ya no se que camino debo seguir…-

-Pienso en todo lo que sufriste… yo en ese tiempo no entendía nada, pero cuando pude comprender jure que nunca dejaría que algo así volviera a ocurrir…-

FLASH BACK

-Hola Mamoru no te oí entrar- dijo Kaoru –hoy no puedo jugar tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Kaoru?-

Mamoru era un pequeño, pero eso no le evitó darse cuenta que Kaoru tenía los ojos rojos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Quizás si hubiera sido más grande le hubiera podido dar su merecido a ese imbécil-

FLASH BACK

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo un joven –te hubieras cuidado y nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Pero… yo no puedo sola y mis padres me matarán en cuanto se enteren-

-Hay formas de solucionar esto…-

-Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?- dijo Kaoru –yo no pienso hacer eso yo…-

-Pues es lo único que puedo hacer por ti-

-Por favor, Koji- dijo Kaoru suplicante

-Deja a Kaoru- dijo Mamoru –deja a mi tía en paz- dijo el niño con un gran valor; aunque lejos estaba de medir la gran diferencia que había entre él y Koji.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Yo nunca entendí nada, pero ahora te repito la promesa que hice aquel día antes de decidir cambiar mi vida-

-Yo te juro que nunca dejaré sola a Sanae no importa lo que pase-

-----------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde

Mamoru abrió la puerta de su casa y se topó a un Tsubasa profundamente dormido en el sofá; su primer impulso fue despertarlo, pero no lo consideró pertinente, así que decidió ir a ver a Sanae.

En la habitación de Sanae encontró también a Takeshi; los dos estaban profundamente dormidos. "Se ven tan tiernos" pensó.

Decidió salir de la habitación, no quería interrumpir la escena, bajó las escaleras con una cobija y cubrió a Tsubasa. "Solo por esta vez Ohzora te permitiré quedarte aquí" pensó.

Mamoru salió a pasear a la calle como si con eso todos los recuerdos que lo invadían pudieran ser borrados con la brisa nocturna.

FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué se tenía que ir tan joven?- sollozaba la abuela de Mamoru –era tan solo una niña-

-Las circunstancias la obligaron- dijo la mamá de Mamoru

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?- dijo el abuelo de Mamoru

-La habríamos apoyado- dijo la abuela –tan solo tenía 15 años-

-Pero ese infeliz que le dio el dinero para el aborto me las pagará muy caro- dijo el abuelo

-¿Qué es un aborto?- dijo Mamoru que tenía sus ojitos rojos y quería saber, quería comprender porque la que había sido una hermana para el ya no volvería a sonreírle, ni volvería a jugar con el.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de Mamoru, pero en seguida fueron remplazadas por una expresión de odio.

-Algún día me las pagarás Koji-

CONTINUARÁ…….


	21. Nuestro tiempo pasó

**Capítulo 21**

**Nuestro tiempo pasó: ¿Qué es la felicidad?**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de Mamoru, pero en seguida fueron remplazadas por una expresión de odio.

-Algún día me las pagarás Koji-

---------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol entraban intensamente por la ventana y Sanae no pudo permanecer más tiempo dormida abrió los ojos tratando de protegerse con su mano para poder ver con claridad, su pequeño yacía a su lado… no había sido un sueño, su hijo se encontraba de nuevo a su lado… recordó la noche anterior conviviendo con Tsubasa y Takeshi como una gran familia…

"No… eso fue un bonito sueño… solo eso… ya es tarde… nuestro tiempo pasó…"

Sanae se incorporó de la cama y con mucho cuidado dejó que su pequeño siguiera durmiendo, se arregló un poco y bajó las escaleras… Tsubasa aún permanecía dormido y entonces ella se acercó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente…

-Adiós- susurró mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, ella volteó asustada, Mamoru solo la observaba como tratando de asimilar lo que había visto.

-Mamoru…- dijo ella

-Buenos Días- dijo Tsubasa mientras se estiraba pues acababa de despertar o quizás algo lo había despertado –Su sofá es muy cómodo…-

Tsubasa se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por las miradas de ambos… y el tenía una sensación calida en la frente aunque no estaba seguro del porque la tenía… finalmente Mamoru habló.

-Vamos a desayunar Ohzora, ¿tú gustas?-

-No muchas gracias, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas pues debo volver a Brasil, más tarde vendré a ver a mi hijo-

-Puedes venir cuando gustes- dijo Sanae

Tsubasa salió de la casa…

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Sanae.

-No digas nada, los dos sabemos que este matrimonio siempre ha sido una farsa… ninguno de los dos nos casamos por amor… pero Takeshi siempre nos ha mantenido juntos…-

-Por favor no empieces…-

-Los dos hemos sacrificado tantas cosas que a veces me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto…-

-Mamoru…-

-Déjame terminar por favor- Mamoru la miró fijamente –Sanae, yo siempre voy a estar para ti, tanto en las buenas como en las malas y Takeshi siempre será mi hijo… eso nunca va a cambiar, solo prométeme que si crees que eres muy infeliz a mi lado me lo dirás y yo te dejaré libre para ir al lado de Tsubasa-

Sanae lo tomó de las manos –decidimos salvar nuestro matrimonio ¿recuerdas? No creo nunca llegar a sentirme desdichada a tu lado…-

-Sanae…-

Se dieron un beso como si estuvieran sellando un pacto…

---------------------------------------------

-Bien, entonces regresaré dentro de 15 días… descuida Roberto no te preocupes nos veremos pronto-

Tsubasa colgó el teléfono su vida sería complicada a partir de ese momento.

"tendré que volver a menudo, además tendré que llevarlo conmigo de vez en cuando aunque sea de vacaciones… ¿Y el apellido? Takeshi aún no va a la escuela… aún estoy a tiempo de que se arregle eso… se que Mamoru ha sido un excelente padre pero es mi hijo y yo debería figurar en el registro… ¿Aceptarán?"

-Takeshi Ohzora- dijo –se oye bien… tengo que hablar con el abogado para eso-

---------------------------------------------

-Pa…-

-dime hijo- contestó Mamoru

-puedo decishte pa?-

-claro ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Tú dijiste que no eras-

-Dije algo que no debía Takeshi, no importa lo que pase siempre serás mi hijo-

-Y pa Subasa va a vivish aquí?-

-Eso no puede ser posible hijo-

Takeshi tenía la mirada triste.

-Pero podrás verlo siempre que quieras-

Takeshi no contestó, no comprendía porque no se podía, al ser tan pequeño creía que todo era muy sencillo.

---------------------------------------------

Mamoru salió a comprar varias cosas para la despensa.

-Hola amigo ¿qué tal?-

-Que tal Ryo-

-Me enteré que Takeshi volvió con ustedes-

-Si eso ha traído la felicidad a casa nuevamente-

-¿Felicidad? Mmm dime… ¿Qué es la felicidad?, ¿hasta cuando vas a abrir los ojos? ¿Qué pasará cuando comiencen los problemas entre ustedes y se conviertan en pleitos terribles a causa de la falta de amor entre ustedes?-

-Eso no sucederá nunca… Sanae y yo nos queremos-

-¿Alguna vez han consumado su matrimonio?-

Mamoru no dijo nada…

-Bien no diré más, solo recuerda que serán 4 adultos sufriendo por una tontería pero el más infeliz será Takeshi…-

Mamoru permaneció callado…

-Por cierto Sayoko piensa irse de Japón pronto para poder olvidarte, ojala no te arrepientas de dejar ir el amor-

---------------------------------------------

-Tsubasa, creo que debes pasar todo el tiempo posible con Takeshi antes de que regreses a Brasil- dijo Sanae

-¿Entonces no hay problema si se queda conmigo?-

-No Tsubasa ya te dije que no, puede quedarse a dormir contigo hoy, ya mañana lo traerás nuevamente-

Mamoru iba llegando en ese momento.

-Te portas bien hijo no desobedezcas a tu papá- dijo Mamoru

-Siii-

-Nos vamos- dijo Tsubasa y cargó a Takeshi sobre sus hombros y salió de la casa.

-Te tardaste bastante- dijo Sanae

-Es que estuve platicando con Ryo, ya sabes como es-

-Jaja muy cierto-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que nos quedamos con la casa para nosotros dos?-

-Si-

Mamoru observó a Sanae indeciso como esperando su consentimiento.

-Estamos casados- dijo ella.

Mamoru besó a Sanae y comenzó a acariciarla, las caricias iban poco a poco en aumento…

"¿Felicidad?... Por cierto Sayoko piensa irse de Japón pronto… pronto…" esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Mamoru y el recuerdo de una sonrisa muy especial apareció en su mente…

-No puedo- dijo Mamoru

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
